The Angel and the Vampire Angel
by fusion90XXXX
Summary: For centuries the angels and the vampire angels have been enemies. Both refusing to accept each other's existence. But now, what will happen when the vampire angel prince, Kira Yamato, meets the vampire angel hunting angel, Stella Loussier? KiraxStella.
1. A Chance Meeting

**The setting of this story is a Feudal Japan kind of setting. Rated M for violence and gore.**

* * *

_In the beginning there were three worlds. Heaven, Hell, and Earth. Each world was occupied by someone. Hell was occupied by demons and devils, Heaven was occupied by royal class angels and the gods, and the Earth was occupied by angels of normal to noble class and vampire angels. The three worlds lived in harmony and there was never any conflict. _

_That is until one day, a vampire angel was caught drinking the blood of three innocent angels. With this action the vampire angels were shunned by Heaven and Hell and were left alone. The three worlds declared independence from each other. The angels and the vampire angels had been enemies since then, both sides didn't want to accept each other's existence anymore, while the demons were neutral. Now let's see how centuries later, history itself was to be changed forever by the actions of a boy and a girl._

It was night time, the darkness of the skies shrouding the land below with the moon being the only source of light in the pitch blackness. Lots of rustling could be heard in the trees of the forest. It sounded like something in the forest was running, which it was. The vampire angel ran through the dark forest jumping and swinging from tree to tree with his pursuers behind him.

One of them threw a knife at him but he ducked under it as it stabbed into the branch in front of him. The vampire angel jumped to another tree and threw a knife at the dark figures though one of them used another knife to deflect it. The vampire angel sprouted his pure black feathered wings and took off to the sky.

The ones behind him sprouted pure white feathered wings from their back and flew after him. The moonlight shined down onto the figures to reveal them as five female angels. The one in front had blond hair and magenta eyes. She wore a dress that was mostly white with some of the right side being blue and it had some purple straps.

She unsheathed the sword on her back and flew towards the vampire angel. She slashed the vampire angels back and he screamed as a large slash was left on his back. Blood splattered in the air as the vampire angel fell to the ground. He landed hard on the ground as blood stained the forest floor.

He tried to crawl away quickly but the five angels surrounded him. The one who cut him was in front of him and held her sword in front of him, drawing it back slightly. "Damn you, angel filth" was all the vampire angel was able to say before the angel sent her sword straight through the vampire angels head.

He died instantly and his body went limp. The angel removed her sword from his head and swung it to the right, ridding the blade of any blood before sheathing it on her back. Before leaving the scene with the other four angels the one that killed the vampire angel said one thing to the corpse.

"My name is Stella Loussier, you filthy animal" is what was said before the five angels flew off leaving the corpse to rot.

The next day in a town, three vampire angel princes were eating at the tavern in a private booth since they were royal and all. "Hey, did you guys here about what happened last night?" said Shinn, the youngest of the three brothers.

"No, what happened?" said Kira, the second oldest.

"Early this morning a vampire angel's corpse was found in the woods. They confirmed the cause of death was with a sword because the guy had a hole through his head only a sword could make" said Shinn.

"Angels right?" said Athrun, the oldest of the three.

"Yeah, they found angel wing feathers in the area" said Shinn.

"Man, those angels are gonna hunt us to extinction" groaned Kira with worry.

"Relax Kira, there's no way they can get us all" said Shinn.

"I hope you're right" said Athrun.

Up in Heaven there stood a large city full of royal class angels. Though city could only shadowed by the extremely large and decorated palace located behind it. This was where the god of the Heavens resided. There they ruled over all existing beings from there. In the city were four of the five angels that killed the vampire angel last night.

"Hey has anyone seen Stella?" asked Meyrin.

"No I don't think I have" said Cagalli.

"She's probably off in her own little world, nothing serious" said Luna.

Stella was a few miles from the city in the sky. She was lying on a cloud thinking about how peaceful it was up in Heaven. She was happily living with her mom and dad and two older brothers, Auel and Sting.

She didn't want the peace to be ruined after the incident centuries ago which was really the reason why she became a vampire angel hunter. So if something like that were to happen again, she'd be there to stop it. After another five minutes she flew back to the city to be with her friends.

Down on Earth Kira and his brothers left the tavern and headed to where the incident happened last night. The corpse had been removed but the blood stains remained. "Whoa, those angels didn't give this guy a chance to get away" said Shinn.

"Yeah" agreed Athrun.

Then they noticed something in the distance in the forest. They saw a little vampire angel kid being chased by a mob of angels with javelin's and knives. The three quickly dashed off to help the boy.

The boy had tripped and fallen to the ground. With tears in his eyes he turned around as the angels had cornered him. "Say good bye you little piece of-"

The angel didn't finish his sentence as an arm was protruding from his back. The arm pulled back and the angel fell dead to the ground as Shinn stood before him. The other angels backed away in fear but Kira and Athrun came up from behind them with swords without them even noticing.

With their super speed they slit the throats of all the angels and killed them in a second. "It's okay now, go on home quickly" said Shinn. The child did as he was told and ran back home.

"Let's get going before we get ambushed ourselves" said Athrun.

"Good idea" the other two agreed and the three hurried back to the palace.

Up in Heaven, Stella returned to the city and was told by her friends that a group of vampire angels were causing havoc down on Earth and they were given the job to execute them. They would wait until night time which was when the gang would start to get active.

When night fell the girls sprouted their wings as they descended from Heaven all the way to Earth. When they landed they quickly caught the scent of blood and hurried off to the area. Little did they know that Kira, Shinn, and Athrun had been in the vicinity too.

They got there first and saw a group of demons killed a woman. Two demons jumped at Kira and Athrun, but the two grabbed the demons by their necks and tore their heads off in the blink of an eye.

"You bastard!" said Shinn as he rushed over and drew his sword. He swung down and cut into the last demon. The demon fell to the ground and was dying. With the last of its strength it lunged at the woman's corpse and bit into her neck three times leaving two pairs of bleeding teeth holes on one side and one on the other. The demon then died instantly and body disintegrated with the others.

"What was that about?" said Shinn as he sheathed his sword. Suddenly the woman's body burst open with her blood spraying onto the three.

"What the hell just happened?!" said a shocked Kira wiping some blood off his face.

"I don't know, but we'd better get out of here before-"

Athrun didn't finish speaking as five very powerful spiritual pressures began putting force on their bodies. The three turned around to see five feminine figures on top of a roof staring at them. The spiritual pressures stopped as the girls jumped down from the roof and landed before the guys.

The guys could sense that the five were angels and were ready incase of any attacks. Then suddenly in the blink of and eye, Shinn, Athrun ,and Kira were on the ground with three of the girls holding them down with their feet, while one with blonde hair and a white shirt and black pants went over and checked out the woman's dead body.

She went back to the group and nodded before saying "These three must've done it".

"What?!" said the three boys at the same time.

"Don't play dumb, you guys are the only ones around here! That woman's dead and you three are covered head to toe in her blood, especially around you're mouths I see. Not too surprising since she has about three bite marks on her neck" said Cagalli.

"No, you got it all wrong!" said Kira but Cagalli kicked him in the forehead.

"You guys are nothing but violent animals that should die!" said Cagalli as she drew her sword from her back. The other four girls drew their swords and all five of them held their swords close to the boy's faces.

"Any last words before you die?" said Mir.

"Yeah, three… we're outta here!" said Athrun as the guys sprouted their wings from their backs which knocked the girls holding them down back and quickly took off.

"After them!" said Luna as the girls sprouted their wings and flew in pursuit of the boys.

"Split up!" said Kira. Athrun and Shinn nodded as they headed in three separate directions. The girls did the same. Mir and Luna went after Shinn while Meyrin and Cagalli went after Athrun and Stella went after Kira. This is gonna be one hell of a night.

* * *

Oh man are those three in trouble or what?

R&R.


	2. Framed

**In case anyone was wondering, two things inspired me to make this story. One was this other fanfic I read and the other thing is the song "Evil Angel" by Breaking Benjamin. You should listen to it, it's a very good song. It really sets that angelic kind of mood. ****For the characters clothing you can just picture them wearing any civilian clothing they wore Seed or Seed Destiny. Of course for Stella that means her dress from Seed Destiny. It looked awesome on her.**

* * *

Kira flew off like crazy, hoping to escape the angel pursuing him. When Kira looked behind him, he saw the angel was still after him and was catching up. "_Wow, she's fast_" thought Kira as he continued flying. Stella has had a lot more experience with flying than Kira so her catching up to him was no surprise.

Stella pulled a knife out and threw it at Kira. Kira could sense it and flew up over the knife. Kira looked back but was shocked to see Stella had disappeared. A sensation was sent through Kira as he turned around and was flying upside down. He saw Stella was flying right above him.

She quickly dove down and slammed into Kira. The force of the slam was too much for Kira and he wasn't able to stop Stella. Kira was sent sliding against the ground leaving a large trail in the ground. When Kira stopped he slowly opened his eyes to see Stella on top of him.

He stared into her beautiful magenta eyes and felt something weird inside. "_She's really beautiful_" thought Kira. Stella brought out another knife and stabbed at Kira's face. Kira grabbed her wrist with his left hand, but because of Stella's great strength he was struggling. The tip of the knife slowly closed in on Kira's face as he was barely able to hold Stella back much longer.

With a quick movement, Kira rolled out of the way as the knife stabbed into where Kira's face used to be. Kira quickly jumped back and slid backwards a bit before coming to a stop. Stella quickly ran at him and drew her sword. She stabbed constantly at Kira who dodged the strikes. Stella increased the speed of her stabs and started slashing quickly.

Kira quickly drew his sword from his back and blocked Stella's sword. Sparks were sent flying as the sharp ends of the two blades scraped against each other. "You're good" said Kira with a smirk.

"Quiet you!" shouted Stella as she pushed Kira back and quickly swung her sword at him. Kira dodged the strike and swung back at her. Stella dodged the attack with a graceful and elegant backflip. When she landed Kira rushed at her and swung his sword but Stella blocked it and pushed Kira away.

"_No point in dragging this on any longer_" thought Kira. Kira stabbed his sword into the ground. He spun in multiple circles while dragging his sword through the ground. After the final swing he pulled his sword out and he was covered by a dust cloud. Stella quickly ran over to the dust cloud and swung at it. The force of her swing swept all the dust away but unfortunately for Stella, Kira was gone.

"Damn!" muttered Stella to herself as she sheathed her sword, picked up her knives, and quickly left in pursuit of Kira.

Athrun on the other hand was having no problems dealing with Meyrin and Cagalli. Athrun, using his double blade sword, was easily able to fend off their attacks. "Are you two done yet?" said Athrun mockingly.

"Shut up!" said Meyrin and Cagalli as they swung their swords at Athrun from both sides. Athrun blocked both of the strikes easily.

"Yeah, you're done" said Athrun as he swung in a circle. The force of the strike sent the girls skidding back until they both crashed into walls. While the dust blinded their sight Athrun took this chance to escape quickly.

Shinn had only been running away from Luna and Mir, not wanting to waste any of his energy. They threw knives and slashed at him with their swords but Shinn simply dodged their attacks. "I think it's time to make my get away" said Shinn as he kneeled down before jumping extremely high and far away from the girls.

Mir and Luna quickly jumped onto the roof to try to see where he went but Shinn had disappeared without a trace. "Come on, we've got to find him!" said Luna as the two quickly headed off to find Shinn.

After much searching, the girls had met up in the forest next to a deep river. "Did you guys find them?" asked Mir.

"No, they just disappeared" said Meyrin.

"Well we'd better keep searching" said Stella. The others nodded and they quickly flew off back to the town to continue their search. Luckily the three hadn't noticed Shinn, Kira, and Athrun were hiding at the bottom of the deep river with their backs pressed against the wall.

When the coast was clear the three surfaced and took a large intake of breath. "Man that was close" said Shinn shaking some of his wet hair out of his face.

"Lucky they didn't see us, and the water washed all that blood off of us" said Kira. The three climbed out of the river and shook their heads trying to get as much water as they could.

"For angels, those five were pretty strong" said Kira.

"Yeah, but they still can't beat us" said a confident Shinn.

"I don't think those five came at us with everything they had. I could tell they were holding back. But right now, what's more important are those demons we saw." said Athrun.

"Yeah, they framed us. They knew the angels would be there" said Kira.

"But why?! I thought the demons were neutral and refused to kill others not of their kind!" said Shinn in frustration.

"I don't know, but I got a bad feeling about this" said Athrun as they headed back home, not wanting to have another run in with the five angels. Very sneakily the three managed to get back to their home which was a large palace that was the only royal looking thing in the entire region.

After they closed and locked the large doors behind them, the three were quickly greeted with a hug around their waists. "Welcome home onii-chans" said the voice of their younger sister Mayu. She was their kind and loving sister who always likes to spend time with them.

"Hey Mayu" said the three as Mayu released them. She then noticed that they were all wet.

"What happened to you guys?" said their curious sister.

"Well…let's just say we ran into some trouble" said Kira.

"They didn't hurt you guys did they" said Mayu with worry in her tone.

"No, don't worry, we're fine" answered Athrun. Mayu breathed a sigh of relief. She then grabbed all three of their hands.

"Let's get you guys dried and fed" said Mayu. The three bothers chuckled seeing as it appeared as though they were getting escorted around their home by their younger sister. She'd brought them towels so they could dry themselves off. After they were dry they were given a large meal comprising of many varieties of meat since the three eat a lot.

The three had explained to their parents of how they were framed by the demons and attacked by angels. "I just don't know what to make of any of this. The demons are a neutral side so why would they get involved in this conflict?" said their father Haruma Yamato.

"Maybe they're not as neutral as everyone thought" said Athrun.

"You may be right my son" said their father.

"We've got to set things straight before this gets any worse" said Shinn.

Thought unaware to this a large army of royal class angels were at the palace doors. "Ram the door down!" commanded the leader. The angel soldiers did as they were told and held up a large and powerful ram made of steel. With their supernatural strength, lifting a steel ram was a simple matter for them.

After several hits the door to the palace was broken open. The angels stormed into the palace with their swords, spears, and javelins. The guards tried to stop them but they were killed one after another.

After a lot of slaughtering, the angels broke into the throne room where Kira and his family were. The guards were outnumbered and tossed down their weapons. "What's the meaning of this?!" shouted Haruma.

The head angel walked between the two lines of lined up angels. He stopped about six feet away from the family. "We have orders from his highness to capture and restrain your children. They are charged with the murders of not only demons, but angels as well. As of this moment, Kira, Athrun, and Shinn Yamato are under Heaven arrest" said the angel.

"That's absurd, we don't just go around murdering people! What's wrong with you guys anyway?! We're only trying to defend our people, while you guys only keep trying to kill us!" shouted Shinn. Suddenly the head angel appeared in front of him like he moved at the speed of light. He grabbed Shinn by his neck and raised him off the ground.

"You'd better watch that attitude of yours boy, otherwise your entire family will be the ones to pay the price. Shinn was instantly quiet as the angel released him. Shinn coughed a few times before catching his breath.

"Take them" said the angel. Angel soldiers handcuffed Kira, Athrun, and Shinn's hands behind their backs with energy cuffs empowered by the gods of Heaven.

"Move it!" said the head angel. The three were escorted out of the palace by the angel warriors.

"Mom, they'll be okay won't they?" said Mayu.

"I hope so Mayu, I really do" said Caridad.

When the three were outside the palace they were shoved inside a large carriage with four pegasus in the front to drag it. The pegasus took off with the angels flying alongside them. After five minutes of flying the carriage reached Heaven. The three were drug out of the carriage by angel warriors and were being dragged all the way to the gods palace.

Civilian angels watched from the sides with curiosity as the three princes were being dragged across the ground. Stella and the other girls received orders to return because they caught the culprits. Since the girls were fast, flying from Earth to Heaven wasn't too difficult.

When they arrived at the cities gate, they saw the angel warriors dragging the three princes to the gods palace. "I guess the gods are gonna judge them' said Mir.

"Well, we'd better go see this" said Meyrin. As the girls followed the angel warriors to the god's palace, Stella had her eyes on Kira the entire time. She was thinking about the time when she tried to kill him, how he stared into her eyes and she stared into his.

"_For a vampire angel, he's pretty cute_" thought Stella as the girls followed the angel warriors to the palace. There, the three princes fates would be decided.


	3. Farewell Home

Kira, Athrun, and Shinn had their eyes closed as they felt their bodies being dragged through the city. They sensed much hostility all around them which didn't surprise them much. Kira had slightly opened his eyes to see that he and his brothers were being dragged through some sort of decorated palace.

There were paintings, statues, and ancient kinds of displays everywhere. "_What is this place_?" was the only question that ran through Kira's head as he was still being pulled. After a few minutes, the three were brought to an extremely large room. He saw angels were gathered in stands around the room.

The three were roughly tossed down onto the floor as the angel warriors left the room. Kira, Shinn, and Athrun slowly rose to their feet as they looked around the room. "What kind of place is this?" whispered Shinn to his brothers.

"I think it's some sort of court room" whispered Athrun to Shinn.

"I guess whoever's in charge here is gonna judge us" whispered Kira. They look up at the tallest stand to see many figures sitting there, shrouded by white cloaks. In the stands, Stella and the other four girls sat in the top balcony. The girls were keeping a close eye on the boys incase they might try to pull something funny.

"We've heard quite a lot about you three. You've killed a great many, ending their lives with a quick strike. Typical for ones of your age but the murdering of angels is a great crime to us and especially to your race. On top of that, murdering those of a neutral state is an international crime" said the one in the middle, obviously the god king.

"A sacred violation like this can only be solved one way… death" said the god second from the middle who had a deep and echoing voice.

The three gasped in shock as to what their fate had been decided to be. "You guys don't understand you've got the wrong people!" said Shinn.

"And what do you mean by that?" said a female god.

"While we do admit we've taken lives to protect our people from death, the demons have been going around murdering innocents as well. They're obviously lying about being a neutral state if they pull things like this" said Athrun.

"What utter nonsense!" spat the god on the far right.

"But it's the truth, we saw it for ourselves!" said Kira.

"Enough of this, you're obviously just trying to get out of your situation by pinning it on others! I hear by sentence the three of you to death… by decapitation" said the king god.

The handcuffs around the three's wrists suddenly became very heavy and the three were forced to their knees on the floor with their heads out in front. "Now before you die tell me, do you regret what you've done and would you want to apologize for your crimes, to get on your knees and beg for forgiveness?" said the king god.

"If living would mean bowing down to the likes of you guys… I'd rather die on my feet with my head held high" said Kira with a sly smirk. Athrun and Shinn nodded in agreement.

"Then it's a shame that won't happen" said the king god.

Three angel executioners walked over to the three brothers carrying Kira, Athrun, and Shinn's swords. The angels walked next the vampire angel whose sword they were holding. Stella gasped at what was about to happen.

The angels slowly raised the sword of the one they would kill above their head. Kira, Athrun, and Shinn watched them for when they would strike so they would be ready. The first angel executioner brought Shinn's sword down at Shinn's neck. "_Now_!" thought Shinn as he rolled backwards and dodged the strike.

While balancing on his head and neck Shinn spun his body rapidly with his legs swirling very fast. They knocked the sword out of the angels hands, and it stabbed into the ground right behind Athrun. Everyone in the room gasped to what had just happened. Athrun quickly moved his arms back and the blade of the sword cut through the handcuffs.

The other two executioners ran at Athrun with the other two swords. Athrun quickly grabbed Shinn's sword and slashed the two executioners down. Athrun cut through Shinn and Kira's cuffs and passed Shinn his sword as he and Kira quickly grabbed their swords. Angel warriors began entering the room surrounding the brothers.

"Listen, we'll make it out through the ceiling. Follow my lead when I tell you guys" whispered Athrun.

The two nodded. The angels charged at the three with their spear held out in front. "Now!" said Athrun. The three quickly jumped extremely high into the air causing the incoming angels to crash into each other and they were all impaled by each others spears. The three flew up to the glass window in the ceiling and smashed through it.

Glass shards rained down below as the three flew through. "Gather more men here, hunt them down!" ordered the king god. Stella and the girls quickly nodded to each other as they left the room.

Kira, Athrun, and Shinn landed from their high jump on a building. Kira scouted the city until he noticed the gate to the city was south of their direction. "We've got to make it for the gate!" said Kira. The brothers quickly sprouted the black feathered wings and flew off for the gate.

They stopped as suddenly the five angels they had encountered before appeared in front of them. "Move it, we don't have time for games!" said Kira.

"Not a chance" said Stella as the girls drew their swords.

"You guys must be crazy if you think we're just gonna let you go after pulling something like that!" said Cagalli.

"I said move it!" said Kira as his the blade of his sword was covered by a blue aura. He swung the sword which sent a wave of energy off it. The girls flew over the blast only to see the guys fly off towards the cities exit. The girls quickly flew after them ensuing another chase between the two parties.

The two groups had flown out of the city and to the clouds. "Quick, into the clouds!" said Kira.

The guys flew into groups of extremely large clouds trying to elude their pursuers. The girls were following them through one cloud but when the girls came out the other side they saw the guys were gone. "Damn we lost them!" said Meyrin.

"Find them!" said Luna and the girls began searching through the clouds which would be extremely difficult. Unknown to them, Kira, Athrun, and Shinn were in the cloud that they last appeared in. They came out of the top to see the angels frantically searching for them.

"Let's get back home quick. We should be safe there" said Shinn.

"No, we won't" said Athrun.

"Huh, why not?" said a confused Shinn.

"Shinn take a look at the situation we're in right now. As far as the angels and gods are concerned, we're deadly lawbreaking criminals, and, they sent their warriors to hunt us down. So if we were to go back home right now and they found us"

Shinn sighed and looked down in sadness as the answer hit him like a ton of bricks. "They'd slaughter everyone. Mom, dad, and Mayu as well" said Shinn. Kira nodded proving his answer was correct.

"So then that means" said Shinn.

"Yeah, we have to leave here. This place isn't safe for our people as long as we're here" said Athrun.

Shinn felt crushed inside, because now he'd have to abandon his home and family so that they could survive and not pay the price for his actions. "Well, at the very least we should say good-bye" said Shinn. Kira and Athrun agreed and the three flew back to their home without the angels noticing.

When they got home it was dark as everyone was asleep. They got to the palace and slipped inside. They told their parents the situation and while saddened, they had to face the facts. Their sons were now considered dangerous criminals and were being hunted down as they spoke.

Haruma gave each of his sons a hug as Caridad gave them a kiss on the cheek. She told them to be strong and to look out for each other and that no matter how others think of them she would always love them. They left the room to say good-bye to Mayu.

They slipped into her room and gently woke her up. She quickly hugged them seeing they were alright but told her what happened in heaven and that they had to leave. Mayu quickly broke down in tears but her brothers comforted her. They promised her that if they managed to clear everything up then they would come back to her and the four of them pinkie swore on it.

Athrun and Kira were ready to go, but Shinn had one last thing to do. "I'll be out in a sec" said Shinn.

"Don't be long" said Athrun as he and Kira left the room.

Shinn took Mayu's hand in his and placed something into her hand. When she opened it she saw it was a beautiful necklace with a pink diamond on it. There was a rose inside of the diamond and it had many colored petals. The colors were red, pink, and yellow. "It's something I thought you should have" said Shinn.

"Thank you Shinn" said Mayu who still had tears streaming down her cheeks. Shinn gently wiped them away with his finger.

"Be strong Mayu, okay?" asked Shinn with a smile.

"Okay" said Mayu.

"Thank you" said Shinn. He gently kissed Mayu on her forehead and left the room. Mayu not wanting to cry anymore went back to sleep. She held the necklace Shinn gave her close to her chest.

"Please come back to me, onii-chans" said Mayu in her sleep, praying for her brothers.

Shinn met up with Kira and Athrun outside. "Let's go" said Shinn. The three sprouted their wings and flew off into the distance. As they flew, Shinn took one last look at his home. After all, it may be the last time he ever sees it. The three disappeared into the night with black feathers floating down from the sky.

Several days had passed since the princes had left their home. They had found refuge in a medium sized village. The reason they had chosen this village was because it was untouched by the conflict.

The people there were angels and vampire angels who were able to accept each others existence. Everyone was living peaceful lives there and so far, so were Kira and his brothers.

But something strange happened one day. They had gotten major headaches and to them it felt like their heads were going to split in half. They could see what appeared to be jewel shaped seeds in their minds each seed being the color of the persons eyes. Kira's were purple, Athrun's were green, and Shinn's were red.

They could see that the seeds were throbbing and light was shining from them as if they were going to burst. The seeds did burst leaving a rainbow vapor when it did and guys pupils shrank and their irises grew. They felt like their mental and physical powers expanded beyond anything they could imagine.

The feeling only lasted a few seconds and when they blinked their eyes were back to normal. "That was weird" said Kira as the three walked off.

* * *

R&R


	4. An Emerging Love

**In case anyone was confused about the characters swords, I'll just say they all use Japanese swords. Just to keep it simple.**

* * *

Up in Heaven, vampire angel hunters, angel warriors, and bounty hunters had gathered before the gods. Of course, Stella and her friends were there too. "You all understand your task. You are to capture those three runaway princes. I don't care if they're dead or alive, as long as it gets done" said the king god.

"What's in it for us?" said a bounty hunter.

"You will be rewarded very handsomely. Now go!" said the king god. Everyone there, especially the bounty hunters raced off to begin their search. As they flew to earth, Stella was confused about something.

"Hey guys, don't you think that was kind of stange?" said Stella.

"Yeah, it seems like the gods are being too brutal towards them" said Luna.

"We'd better hurry and find those three before someone else does and the worst happens" said Mir as the girls flew faster to Earth.

* * *

Kira, Athrun, and Shinn were eating and drinking at the tavern of the village that night. The three had gotten jobs with construction and helped gather large materials for new buildings being made. They decided to relax after a hard day of work.

"Oh man I'm out of it" said Shinn in a dizzy voice and with a slightly red face, obviously indicating he was drunk.

"Okay Shinn, I think you've have enough sake" said Athrun.

"W-Well you know what I think? I-I-I think that y-you're a-"

Shinn didn't finish his sentence as he passed out and fell face first into the table and was loudly snoring. Athrun and Kira laughed at this. "Hey Athrun, why don't you take Shinn back to the hut, I'll stay out a bit longer" said Kira.

"Sure" said Athrun as he paid for their food and drinks and carried Shinn out over his shoulder. Kira had gone to a nice and quiet spot with lots of trees and grass and a beautiful river that sparkled when reflecting the moon and stars. Kira had sat down in front of the river and pulled out a leaf from his pocket. He blew on the leaf and it let off a whistle type of sound.

* * *

Stella and the girls had continued to pursue the three princes as per orders from the gods of Heaven. The three had tracked the whereabouts of the three to the village they had been living in for the past few days. The girls had split up to search the area for the three.

Stella had been wandering around the area looking for them. Suddenly a strange sound had hit her ears. It sounded like some kind of whistle, but she wasn't sure really. She quickly followed the direction of the sound to its source. Soon she found herself at the end of the trees and a large shining river was flowing in front of her.

She noticed she was on a hill top and the whistle sound was coming from below her. When she looked down she was absolutely shocked at what she saw. Down at the bottom of the hill sat Kira Yamato who was blowing a leaf whistle. The tune that the leaf let off was stunning, especially the way Kira was playing it. It had a sort of happy yet sad tune to it. Stella quickly hid behind a tree as Kira continued on playing.

Stella couldn't help but watch Kira play instead of attacking him. It was almost as if Kira had trapped her in some sort of trance. After a few more minutes had passed, Kira had stopped playing. Stella had looked at his face and saw it had a sad expression on it. It wasn't much of a surprise considering everything that had happened recently to him and his brothers.

Stella lightly gasped when she saw a tear streak down Kira's face and onto the grass. Despite the fact that Kira was her enemy, she couldn't help but feel sad for him. Kira had stood up and put the leaf whistle away. "So tell me, just how long are you gonna hide there?" said Kira, alerting Stella that he knew she was there.

Stella had no choice but to come out from behind the tree and Kira turned to face her. Kira then walked up to her. "So, you're gonna try to kill me again right?" said Kira. Stella was now conflicting with herself. Should she kill him or not? She didn't understand why her instincts were telling her not to. He's considered a dangerous criminal to the three worlds and they think the worlds would be better off without him and his brothers there to cause more havoc.

Stella had finally made up her mind and shook her head, indicating she had no intention of attacking him. "Then what, did you come here to pity me? Is that it?" said Kira.

"No" said Stella.

"Then what?" said Kira.

"W-Well, you see I, I-"

Stella heard Kira giggle at her stuttering. "Hey what are you laughing at?!" said Stella.

"You" said Kira as he stopped his giggling. Stella had calmed down after seeing Kira the way she did. Instead of a murdering criminal, all she saw in front of her was a kind and gentle individual.

"So, what did you come here for? Did you want to see me again that badly?" said Kira in a bit of a seductive voice.

"No, of course not" said Stella. Kira had flashed his fangs and his eyes were now glowing crimson red. Kira had walked towards her as she backed away from Kira in fear. Stella gasped when she bumped into the back of a tree. Kira was now right in front of her. He pressed his hand on the tree next to her head.

"You're really beautiful. You know that right?" said Kira. Stella just closed her eyes and turned her head away. Kira cupped her chin with his right hand and moved her face to his.

"I could see it the day I looked into your eyes" said Kira. Stella blushed slightly at Kira's statement.

"Y'know, you and your friends have caused me and my brothers nothing but trouble since we first met you guys" said Kira.

"Well it's your own fault. You shouldn't have been murdering those angels" said Stella.

"Like we said before, we were only trying to protect our people" said Kira. Stella had remained quiet hat he said.

"Y'know vampire angels have suffered a lot and we've gone through quite a lot of pain" said Kira. Stella was confused and curious to what Kira was getting at.

"Maybe you should experience that pain for yourself" said Kira.

"What?" said Stella.

"Maybe I should just turn you right now. Maybe its time you suffered like we have" said Kira with a cold chill coming from his mouth. The chill sent chills up Stella's spine and she was frozen there with fear. She saw Kira move his head towards her neck. Stella was shivering as Kira opened his mouth, his fangs drawing ever closer to Stella's neck.

"Please stop" said Stella with obvious fear in her voice. Kira took his right hand and placed it on Stella's hip while he placed his left pointer finger on Stella's lips.

"Hush now" said Kira as he drew his face even closer. Kira opened his mouth and his fangs were very close to Stella's neck. Stella closed her eyes ready for the incoming pain. She felt Kira's mouth connect with her neck. She flinched at the feeling, but there was something strange about it. There was no pain, no horrible feeling of blood leaving her body. Nothing but, warmth. Stella opened her eyes to see Kira's mouth on her neck, but there was no blood at all.

"_Wait, does that mean_?" thought Stella as Kira released his mouth from her neck. Instead of biting her, Kira had simply kissed her on the neck. More blush than before appeared on Stella's face as she was left puzzled.

"Just kidding" said Kira. Before Stella could say anything, Kira had pressed his lips against hers. Stella's eyes widened in absolute shock.

Suddenly, she felt her instincts take over her body and she closed her eyes as she returned the kiss. After five seconds passed Kira released her from his kiss. "They're coming after you" whispered Stella in a worried voice.

"I know. I'll be careful" replied Kira. He leaned towards her ear and whispered to her.

"Hopefully we can meet again like this someday" was what Kira whispered before disappearing fast like lightning. Stella slid against the tree as she slid to her knees. She couldn't explain what just happened or what she was thinking.

Kira was sitting in a tree branch wondering what had just come over him. That was his enemy back there and he just acted all love like to her. Kira didn't understand one bit of what just happened but after some thinking the answer struck his head the same time it struck Stella's. Both of them had realized at the same time what came over them.

"_Am I falling in love with the enemy_?"

* * *

Meanwhile down in Hell, the demons of the royal house in Hell were gathering. "Sir, those three princes are out of the way and now every angel and bounty hunter is out there looking for them. We won't have to worry about them anymore" said a demon.

"Excellent, now we can proceed with step two. By the time this is over, the angels and the vampire angels will be no more, and the demons will rule and control everything" said the demon ruler. He dispatched a group of black ninja like demons to begin the next step.

* * *

**When Kira was playing the leaf whistle the sound it was playing is the intro guitar solo from Five Finger Death Punch's, the Bleeding. Of course in leaf whistle form and not guitar form. It's one of my favorite solos ever.**


	5. Kira's Seed Awakens

Kira had been walking down the street of the town, collecting his thoughts. To think him, a vampire angel prince, falling in love with an angel, his enemy. "Probably just had too much saké, or something." said Kira to himself as he reached the large hut where he and his brothers lived. He saw the house was illuminated by an orange light, indicating his brothers were still up.

Kira walked up to the door and slid it open. "Welcome home." said Athrun. Kira walked in to see Shinn on the floor with a wet cloth on his head.

"Hey Shinn, how are you doing?" said Kira.

"I feel like I was in a tornado for about five minutes." said Shinn telling Kira he still felt sick and dizzy.

"Next time, ease up on the saké." said Athrun.

"Oh trust me, I will." said Shinn as he turned over on his side. Kira slid the door shut behind him and sat down between his brothers. Athrun could feel that Kira felt sort of uneasy.

"Hey Kira, what's up? You don't seem like yourself." said Athrun. Kira looked at Athrun with sort of a sad and worried look which left Athrun puzzled.

"Come on Kira, we're family. You can tell us anything" said Athrun. Kira sighed finally deciding that he'd have to tell Athrun and Shinn about what happened to him.

"W-Well you see, the thing is."

"Yeah?" said Athrun.

"I-I-I."

"Yeah?" said Shinn.

"I…kissed an angel." is what Kira said. Athrun's jaw felt like it was practically going to drop to the floor as Shinn's eyes widened and he quickly turned back over onto his back.

"Are you serious?!" said Shinn. Kira nodded.

"But why? I mean, after everything they've done to us."

"I don't know why okay?!" said Kira as he turned his head away.

"My body just acted on its own. I honestly had no control over myself." said Kira.

Shinn and Athrun remained quiet. "Plus, it was also one of those girls." said Kira. Now Shinn and Athrun were speechless.

"It was one of them?" said Shinn.

"Yes. And I'm not sure, but now I think I'm in love." said Kira.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry" said Kira in a sad and ashamed tone.

"N-No Kira, its okay. You didn't do anything wrong at all." said Athrun trying to fill his role as the supportive big brother.

"Thanks." said Kira in a happier tone. Shinn sat up, feeling better than he did before. Shinn and Athrun couldn't deny it, but they feel like they're going through the same thing right now. Angel love. The three, not wanting to worry about it anymore for the moment, had fallen asleep and extinguished the fireplace.

* * *

Stella was still at the spot where she found Kira, and where they shared their first kiss, or rather, where Kira stole her first kiss. She traced her lips with her index finger, thinking about how Kira was the one she would share her first kiss with. It felt so pleasant and like it was just meant to be. Stella was sure that now she was definitely falling in love with Kira.

Suddenly, something struck her mind as she thought about it. "_What if the others find out about this? They'd probably never forgive me._" thought Stella with sadness surging throughout her heart. Little did Stella know that the group of black ninja demons dispatched from Hell appeared behind her. It took Stella a few seconds to realize that the demons were behind her.

Stella turned around quickly, but too late as a fist was sent straight into her stomach. Stella's eyes widened from the pain as she looked to see who her attackers were. She wasn't able to get a very good look at them before she lost consciousness. The unconscious Stella fell to the ground as the demons gathered around her. "Now let's see if we can use her to draw out Kira's true power." said one of the demons as he picked up Stella and they all disappeared into the night.

* * *

Kira, Athrun, and Shinn were all sleeping peacefully in their home, but unknown to them was that the worst was about to happen. A large explosion suddenly went off that awoke the three with a jolt. They quickly exited their hut to see a part of the village was in flames.

People were screaming and running from the spot where the explosion occurred. "What the hell just happened there?" Shinn asked.

"An explosive, or something like that must've been placed there. I'm not sure what else could've caused it" Athrun said. Kira stared in wonder at the fire, thinking that something didn't feel right besides the explosion. Then suddenly, two black energy blasts came shooting out of the fire and hit Athrun and Shinn. The two were sent flying back and slammed into a large wall. Debris was sent flying as the two were instantly knocked unconscious.

"Athrun, Shinn!" Kira cried out to his brothers as he ran over to them. Suddenly something wrapped around his chest and arms before pulling him back with much force and speed. When he stopped, Kira saw an energy tentacle created by a large blue energy demon was what was holding him.

A group of black ninja demons ninja demons appeared beneath the large demon holding Kira. "Who are you guys?" Kira asked.

"That's none of your concern right now. Right now, I think she should be your concern" said the head demon in front as he pointed to the demon holding Kira. Kira looked in the direction the demon was pointing to at the demon. Kira gasped in absolute shock at what he saw when he looked. Stella was on the chest of the energy demon, held there by small energy tentacles.

"Now, just surrender and come with us quietly otherwise this girl here and your brothers will have to suffer the consequences." the demon commanded. The energy demon extended two more tentacles and grabbed a hold of Athrun, and Shinn. The demon brought the two over to it and held them in front of the ninja demons. Kira was now unsure of what to do now.

He couldn't let his brothers get hurt, especially after promising his mother that they would take care of each other. Though on the other hand, he just couldn't let Stella get hurt because of him. "I guess you won't surrender. Kill them all!" the head demon commanded.

Two ninja demons unsheathed their swords and drew them back, ready to kill Shinn and Athrun, as the tentacle demon materialized two energy tentacles with a sharp point and pointed them close to Stella. Kira gasped as he saw his brothers and Stella were about to be killed.

"Stop it"

The swords and tentacles drew closer to the three.

"Stop it!"

They drew even closer.

"I SAID STOP IT!" Kira shouted as the purple Seed from before exploded in his mind. Kira's pupils shrank and his irises grew. A large purple energy surrounded Kira's body as his power began rising. The tentacle was forced off of Kira by the glowing purple energy as he was floating in the air.

Kira stared coldly at the tentacle demon as he held his arm in the air. Kira's sword came flying out of the hut and flew to his hand. Kira quickly caught the sword and flew over to the tentacle demon. The tentacle demon sent a couple tentacles at Kira, who slashed off the tentacles and headed for Stella before cutting Stella free from her bonds.

Kira caught Stella and floated down to the ground while holding her in his left arm. "Quickly, kill the other two!" the head demon commanded. The demons brought their swords down on Shinn and Athrun, but Kira suddenly appeared in front of them. Kira slashed twice and in an instant, both of the demons were sliced in half with blood gushing and shooting out everywhere.

Kira sliced the tentacles off and freed his brothers. He gently placed Stella on the ground next to his brothers as he turned around to face the demons. "You guys are gonna pay." Kira said in a cold voice as he grasped his sword with both hands.

The blade was surrounded by a white aura as an ice design suddenly appeared on the blades length. Kira suddenly disappeared in the blink of an eye. "What the" a demon ninja said as they looked around for Kira. Then suddenly, a sickening splatter was heard by the demon ninjas. They turned around to see one of the demon ninjas had a large hole where their chest was.

The demon ninja turned around in pain and held his arm out to his comrades. "H-Help m-"

_SLASH!_

The demon ninja didn't finish his sentence as his right arm was suddenly hacked off by Kira. Kira swung his sword around and decapitated the demon ninja, sending blood flying all around.

"What the hell is this?" one of the demons said in fear of Kira's mysterious power.

"Die you bastard!" shouted a demon ninja as he drew his sword and ran at Kira.

"No, don't!"

Too late, Kira had knocked the sword out of the demon ninjas hands before slicing him in half horizontally. Now only the head demon ninja and another were left. Kira began to slowly walk towards them with his body and sword soaked in blood. Kira then suddenly vanished and reappeared in front of the lower demon ninja. The demon ninja stared into Kira's eyes with fear at seeing how cold and emotionless they looked.

Kira quickly sent his blade through the demon ninjas stomach and the blade began to glow white. The demon ninja cried out in pain as his body slowly began to become frozen in ice. His whole body was frozen and Kira quickly ripped his sword out of him before destroying the frozen demon with the slight poke of his finger.

Before dealing with the leader, Kira turned his attention to the large tentacle demon. The demon sent out a large number of tentacles, but Kira sprouted his wings and flew through the air, dodging them all. Two tentacles came at Kira from behind though Kira was able to sense them and quickly sliced them in half.

Kira threw his sword straight up into the air as his body suddenly burst with an extremely large amount of energy. Kira brought both of his hands next to each other as energy and electricity began surrounding them. Kira began firing small blue energy blasts at the demon which caused it a lot of pain. Kira fired shots relentlessly at the demon, wanting it to suffer greatly.

Kira stopped firing energy blasts at the demon and drew his right arm over his left shoulder, charging up a great deal of energy. Kira swung his arm and fired an extremely large yellow blast at the demon. When it made contact, the demon was completely obliterated while at the same time causing a massive explosion. Buildings were destriyed and debris was sent flying everywhere.

When the light from the explosion cleared, there was a large crater at the spot where the creature previously resided. Kira turned his attention to the demon ninja leader and quickly flew down to him. When he landed on the ground, Kira's wings retracted back into his back as he held his arm in the air and caught his falling sword with ease.

The demon ninja leader stared at Kira with much fear in his eyes. Kira had just wiped out a large demon as well as the rest of his squad without even breaking a sweat. "_His powers go far beyond what my lord had predicted. This will only benefit the demons advantage in the coming conflict._" thought the demon ninja as he drew his sword.

He ran over to Kira and unleashed a large barrage of fast and powerful swings. Kira, being in his Seed mode, easily dodged, blocked the attacks thrown his way. Kira did a large backflip over the demon ninjas swing and landed a good distance from him. The demon ninja reached behind him and quickly grabbed a demon gun from behind him.

He quickly pulled it out and pointed it at Kira. "Time to die, you freak of nature!" the demon ninja said. Kira suddenly and unexpectedly appeared in front of the demon with his energy charged hand aimed point-blank at the demon ninjas chest.

"No way." the demon ninja said in shock. Kira fried some small blasts at him which caused the demon ninja to fall to the ground. When he opened his eyes, he saw a pair of legs next to both sides of his chest. He looked up to see Kira standing over him, still with a cold, emotionless look on his face.

"Did you have fun?" Kira asked.

"Damn you!" the demon ninja said as he brought his right arm up and slashed at Kira with his claws. The demon ninjas arm was suddenly severed as Kira had cut it off with his sword. The demon ninja let out a cry of pain as blood was steadily draining from what was left of his arm.

"How, how dare you do that to my arm!" the demon ninja said as he swiped his other claws at Kira, but he caught the demon ninjas arm with his bare hand.

"And this arm will feel pain as well" Kira said as he jerked the demon ninjas arm to the left. A sickening crack was heard as Kira broke the demon ninjas arm. He let out another cry of pain as now both arms were useless.

"Damn you! I swear, I swear I won't forget your face! I'll never forget! I'll come find you!" the demon said.

"How can you find me, if you won't be able to see me?" Kira said. The demon ninja was confused by Kira's question only to see Kira draw his right arm back with his middle and index fingers extended out. With a quick and precise thrust, Kira sent his fingers right into the demon ninjas eyes, crushing them with the force of his fingers.

Blood burst from the demon ninjas eyes as he let out a third cry of pain. "Time for you to die." Kira said coldly as he reached down and grasped the demon ninjas throat with his hand and effortlessly lifted him off the ground. He began tightening his grip around the demons throat, slowly and painfully killing him.

Then before he could kill the demon completely, he felt a great pain coming from his head. Kira dropped the demon ninja, and his sword to the ground as he clutched his head in pain. He saw in his mind the rainbow vapor particles of the purple Seed began to draw into one another. They all combined and took the physical form of the purple Seed.

When Kira let go if his head after the pain stopped and raised his head, his eyes had returned to normal. Kira looked around the area, shocked and confused as to what had happened. The entire village lay in ruin, with debris scattered everywhere. Kira was confused, but when he looked to see his hands, sword, and body were covered in blood, Kira let out a scream of fear at seeing himself like this.

He looked at the ground to see the brutally beaten and injured demon ninja on the ground, bleeding profusely. He looked around again to see Stella, Athrun, and Shinn on the ground unconscious. "D-Did I do all this?" Kira asked himself. The demon ninja had disappeared through a glowing orange portal, transporting him back to Hell. Kira felt lightheaded and his vision started to blur.

Kira fell to the ground unconscious as rain began to pour on the remains of the destroyed village.

* * *

_What cruel fate does destiny have in store for this prince? _

_Only time will tell. _

_What is this mysterious power of his, and what is its purpose?_

_A blessing, or a curse? _

_Divine, or tainted?_

_To save, or to destroy?_

_Only the user can decide that for himself._

* * *

_Read & Review_


	6. Athrun's Seed Awakens

Rain continued to pour on the now destroyed village as the three vampire angels, and the angel lay on the ground unconscious. Crimson liquid stained the ground as the bodies of several demons lay on the ground, their lives taken by Kira. Footsteps splashed against the wet ground as several heavily armored demons approached the area. They stopped their approach in front of Kira's unconscious body.

"So this is him?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, this is him alright. Who would've thought that one such as him has so much raw power stored in this body? Now that Kira has awakened, we must awaken Athrun and Shinn for our lords plan to succeed" the leader said before turning to face his five demon squads, each squad consisting of a team of five.

"Team one will set up a perimeter around the vicinity. I don't want any witnesses to see this. If an angel or demon approaches, have them paralyzed and removed from the area. If a vampire angel approaches, paralyze them and then kill them. Team two will move Stella and Kira to a far away village so they won't cause any trouble for us. Team three will move Athrun to the southern part of the demon facility, while team four moves Shinn to the northern part. Team five will be on standby. If Shinn and Athrun awaken their Seeds, it is likely they will cause a large amount of destruction and chaos. If they do that, team five will then contact the angel guard and call for two squadrons to intercept. Now move out!" the demon leader commanded.

The other demons bowed in response as they began carrying out their mission orders. The team one demons spread out around the area to begin their perimeter setup. Each demon reached into their armor and pulled out a red demonic designed ball. A mouth with sharp teeth opened up on one part as a buzzing sound was heard within the ball.

Red and black colored demonic bees came flying out of the ball. They spread out across the perimeter and hid themselves well in the trees. On their head was a single demonic eye that would act as sort of a watch dog. If someone approached, the bees would alert the demons through a telekinetic language only the demons understand.

If it was a demon or angel, they would simply command the insects to use their projectile stingers to knock out the demon, or angel and would then remove them from the vicinity. The poison from the stinger lasts up to two hours before wearing off. If a vampire angel were to approach, the bees would paralyze them, and the demons would move in to kill them on the spot.

With the perimeter defense set up, team two began their part and picked up Stella and Kira's unconscious bodies. They quickly ran off to the far away village they had scouted before with great speed. Team three and four started their part of the operation and picked up Athrun, and Shinn's bodies. They quickly ran off in the direction of the demon facility before the two young princes would wake up.

Team five did as they were commanded and remained in the area on standby. If Shinn and Athrun were to awaken their Seeds and cause chaos in the facility, an alarm would go off that would alert team five to what is going on in the facility. Luckily the alarm is one that only demons could hear, so if it went off no one else would hear it and get curious to the situation. "I'll return to Hell and report to our lord. As the test progresses, I want the facility to have one of its scientists record what occurs and study the subject. If anything happens with Athrun or Shinn, I want to be alerted to it immediately. Got it?!" the demon commander asked.

"Sir!" the team five members answered.

"Oh and before I forget, did you find and acquire the external stimuli we plan on using to help awaken their Seeds?" the commander asked. The demons nodded in response to his question. "Good" the commander said before turning around to leave. With a flick of his wrist and finger, a large, glowing, orange portal to Hell appeared. The demon commander stepped through the portal and it closed behind him, before disappearing in flash which left a scorch mark on the ground.

* * *

Athrun had slightly opened his eyes enough to see, and feel he was no longer in the village. Athrun let out a groan as he slowly got to his feet. He wiped away some of his wet hair as he looked around his new surroundings, to see he was in what appeared to be some sort of facility. Athrun had looked around to see jail cells on the lower and upper levels of the large prison with vicious, roaring demons housing them.

"Where am I, and how did I get here?" Athrun asked himself. He suddenly remembered what happened before he lost consciousness. He and his brothers were alerted by an explosion that went off in the village. They went to investigate when suddenly two black energy blasts came out of the fire and sent Athrun, and Shinn into a wall. Athrun lost consciousness afterwards.

Athrun walked forward to try to get a better look at where he was at the moment. Then suddenly, Athrun's sword dropped from above in front of him. Athrun walked over and picked it up, but stayed alert as he felt much evil in the building. Then suddenly a trap door in the floor opened up beneath Athrun who had no time to get away. Athrun fell through the trap door and when he came out the other side he found himself in a large white room.

Athrun landed on his knee as he got up to observe the room. The room was entirely white with no doors or windows. "Now where am I?" Athrun asked himself as he observed the room.

"Right where we want you" a voice said behind him. Athrun turned around quickly only to see no one behind him. Athrun slowly turned in circles while looking both ways, trying to find whoever spoke to him. Athrun suddenly sensed a presence behind him and turned around in a startle. He saw a bat demon standing in front of him with his large fangs showing and a large pair of chiropteran wings on its back.

"Who're you, and what do you want with me?!" Athrun asked as he tightened his grip on his sword.

"I'm not the one you should be concerning yourself with, she is!" the demon said as he pointed behind Athrun. Athrun turned around to see what the demon meant when he said "she". Athrun gasped in shock at what he saw when he turned around. He saw a large black demon standing at the end of the room. In its hand it held the angel girl he met before with long crimson hair. Meyrin.

She was unconscious as the demon held her in its large hand. "It's her" Athrun said in realization as he remembered the last two encounters he had with the girl and her four friends. The demon simply chuckled at Athrun's realization. "What's the mater, worried?" the demon asked.

"Let her go!" Athrun demanded as he held his sword at the demons throat.

"Right now you're not in a position to make demands, or threats" the demon said as he moved Athrun's blade away from his neck with his finger.

"And besides Athrun, why do you even care? Last time I checked, angels were your enemy. So what, did you suddenly have a change of heart?" the demon asked. Athrun was left speechless at the demons words.

"I'll take that as a yes" the demon said before walking the opposite direction. He suddenly disappeared from sight which left Athrun very puzzled. Athrun felt an earthquake occur beneath the ground which caused his body to become unbalanced. Athrun stabbed his sword into the ground to keep his balance in the shaky room.

The ground began to crack as holes in the ground suddenly burst up, and light shined through the holes. Large and oddly shaped figures came through the holes and were illuminated in the light. The figures that came through were large, red eyed stone demons, armed with swords, spears, and shields.

"What the-". A large stone demon with a sword and shield charged at Athrun and swung its sword. Athrun quickly brought his sword up and blocked the strike, but the force that the demon was putting on the swing was very strong. Athrun's feet began breaking through the floor as he was being pushed down. "_Damn, this thing's so strong_" Athrun thought as he continued to struggle against the force of the demons sword.

Athrun began adding strength to his arms while still keeping some for his legs. Athrun slashed up and forced the stone demons sword off of him. The force also sent the stone demon flying back, and it landed on the ground hard. Another stone demon threw his spear at Athrun who deflected it, but neglected to see the stone demon get up. The demon swung its fist and landed a powerful punch to Athrun's stomach which sent him flying.

Athrun flew all the way to the other side of the room and slammed into the wall. The dust around the wall cleared to reveal Athrun on the ground on his knees with a large dent in the wall. Athrun coughed a few times before getting to his feet. When he looked, he saw the stone demon come charging at him. Athrun brought his sword up and readied himself for the demons attack.

The demon swung its sword which Athrun jumped over. Athrun quickly brought his sword down on the demons head. Unfortunately for Athrun, the sword bounced off the demons hard head which left Athrun shocked. The demon reached up and grabbed Athrun by his foot. "Oh shit!" Athrun said before the demon swung Athrun and slammed him into the ground with much force.

Athrun groaned from the pain that he now felt throughout his entire body as he looked up at the demon standing over him. The demon brought its foot up, and then brought it down in an attempt to smash Athrun. Athrun quickly regained his senses and rolled out of the way of the demons massive foot.

Athrun quickly scurried to his feet and leapt away from the large demon, hoping to come up with a plan. When Athrun landed on the ground, another demon suddenly came his way and stabbed its spear towards Athrun. Athrun side stepped and easily dodged the spear as the demon passed him. Athrun quickly swung his sword down and cut the blade part of the spear off.

The demon stopped and swung its now stick around at Athrun, who easily caught the weapon. Athrun pulled hard on the weapon which caused the stone demon to come with it. Athrun stuck his foot out and tripped the stone demon who went crashing to the ground.

Athrun turned to see the other stone demons come running his way. He turned to the left to see the large stone demon come charging towards him. Athrun then turned his attention to the large black demon at the end of the room, holding Meyrin. "_Damn it, I've got to save her before it's too late_" Athrun thought to himself.

Athrun dodged the large amount of swings and stabs that came his way, while retaliating with swings and stabs of his own which did little against the stone skin of the demons. All the demons swung their weapons at Athrun who ducked under the attacks, causing the weapons to collide with each other.

Athrun swung his leg under the legs of the demons legs, causing all of them to trip. Athrun quickly got to his feet and dashed for the demon holding Meyrin. The demon held its other arm up and fired energy blasts at Athrun. Athrun dodged, ducked under, or jumped over the incoming attacks sent his way.

Athrun quickly jumped at the demon in an attempt to free Meyrin, but he didn't notice the demon swing its clawed hand at him. The attack slashed Athrun across the lower right stomach and upper left chest. A large bloody slash wound was left on Athrun's chest as his attack was stopped. The demon began to charge up a large energy blast in its mouth. The demon fired the blast which collided with Athrun. Athrun was sent flying back as the blast pushed him away from the demon and Meyrin. The blast slammed into the wall while pushing Athrun against it, causing a great deal of pain to surge throughout his entire body.

When the blast dissipated, Athrun was stuck pushed against the wall. Athrun then fell from the wall, and landed hard on the ground. Blood began leaking from Athrun's wound onto the floor, and in a large amount which turned into a puddle. Unbeknownst to Athrun, there was a room in the upper part of the wall which a room was. The glass was covered by an invisibility cloak that shielded its presence from Athrun. The demon scientist recorded the notes of everything he was watching as Athrun battled the demons.

"Hmm, the boy seems to be most concerned about that young girls life" the demon scientist said as he wrote down notes. Using a special alarm type of device, the scientist sent out a sound that only demons could hear. The large black demon got the signal and prepared to carry out its order.

The demon let out a loud roar and a black portal opened up in the ground. Another stone demon with a sword stepped out of the portal and walked over to the black demon. The black demon gently placed Meyrin on the floor as the stone demon approached. Athrun slowly raised his head to see the stone demons approaching him, as another stone demon was walking over to Meyrin who was on the floor.

The demon stopped its approach and stood over Meyrin. It raised its sword up which caused Athrun to gasp in horror. Athrun tried moving his body but the surge of pain from the blast, and the pain from his wound was stopping him from doing that. "_Move! Move! Move damn it! I have to save her! I have to protect her! SO MOVE DAMN IT!_" Athrun mentally shouted to himself.

Athrun suddenly felt a strange sensation pass through his body and he became lightheaded. The green Seed he had seen before appeared in his mind. The Seed exploded in Athrun's mind, and scattered particles of rainbow vapor. Athrun's pupil's had shrunk as his irises grew and became pale. A surge of green energy surrounded Athrun's body as he stood up.

The wound on Athrun's body had closed up, and the flow of bleeding had stopped. The stone demons stopped their approach, shocked at this sudden change in Athrun. When looking at Athrun, they felt like they were staring at a god. Nevertheless, they continued their attack on Athrun in an attempt to kill him. Athrun raised his head to see the demons foolishly charging at him.

"Fools" Athrun said in a cold voice as he brought his sword up. The energy around Athrun's body disappeared as the demons reached him. Athrun swing his sword horizontally, and with that one swing, destroyed all the stone demons completely except for the one by Meyrin.

Athrun saw the demon bring its sword down on Meyrin so hurried over. When the demons sword was half an inch away from Meyrin's face, the demons sword suddenly stopped. The demon looked up to see Athrun standing next to it with his hand on the demons arm. With a quick and sudden jerk, Athrun ripped the demons arm off completely.

The demon let out a cry of pain as Athrun tossed its arm away. Athrun quickly swung his sword up and the demon ceased movement. Slowly, the demons body split apart as Athrun had sliced the creature clean in half. The demons two halves fell to the ground and turned to dust.

The scientist, satisfied with his work complete, quickly slipped out of the room he was in to report his achievement. Athrun sheathed his sword behind him as he looked at Meyrin's unconscious form. He kneeled down and picked her up before standing up. A large amount of green energy charged up around Athrun's body, before he released it all in one huge burst.

The energy wave released had trashed the entire room as the destroyed pieces fell to the floor. Athrun looked up to see he had blown a hole in the ceiling that lead to the way outside world. Athrun grew out his black feathered wings before taking flight and flying through the hole.

As soon as Athrun had reached the outside, he landed on the ground, and retracted his wings. Athrun saw it was still very dark out and it was still raining so he and Meyrin would need to find shelter, lest they get sick. Athrun leaped very high and far into the air as he began searching the area for a place to rest.

After about seven leaps, Athrun stopped as he felt a sharp pain in his head. The rainbow particles in his head had gathered, and combined to reform the green Seed. Athrun opened his eyes, only for them to return to normal. "Huh? What the-"

Athrun looked in his arms and was shocked to see Meyrin in his arms. Athrun was glad to see she was safe but the strange thing was, he had no memory of rescuing her. Athrun suddenly coughed up some blood, which landed on the ground. Athrun quickly stared at his chest to see that the wound the large demon gave him had reopened and blood was seeping out from his chest.

Athrun was having a hard time breathing, but did everything he could to stay conscious. Athrun had enough strength to walk for another two miles before finally losing consciousness. Athrun fell on the ground with the unconscious Meyrin on his chest. After two minutes passed by, Meyrin began to stir as she slowly opened her eyes.

When she opened them completely she felt confused as to where she was. She felt something beneath her so she looked to see what it was. She gasped loudly when she saw an unconscious Athrun beneath her with a large slash across his chest and stomach area. Blood was seeping from his wound quickly as Athrun's face looked very pale.

Meyrin knew she had to do something. She couldn't just abandon Athrun and leave him there to die. Meyrin picked up Athrun and hung his arm over her shoulder as she put her other arm around Athrun's waist, so she could carry him easier. Meyrin continued on the path Athrun obviously was carrying her in. "Just hold on" Meyrin said in a worried tone as she carried Athrun further.

**

* * *

**

AN: Two Seed's down, one to go. Let's hope Shinn can wake his up in time to help his brothers.

_Read & Review_


	7. Inner Vampire Awakens, Village of Peace

**I've made my decision that Kira's clothes will be those black ones he wore in Seed Destiny and Shinn's will be the ones he wore at the beginning of episode one when his family was killed.**

_

* * *

_

Five minutes after Athrun and Meyrin's escapefrom the demon facility .

* * *

Shinn groaned from the weariness he felt as he slightly opened his eyes. He used his knees and hands to get to his feet, to see what was going on. Shinn slowly rose up as he opened his eyes to his new surroundings. Shinn gasped when he saw he was no longer in the village, but in what appeared to be some sort of facility. Shinn looked around in wonder as he scanned his new surroundings, trying to figure out where he was and how he got there, but more importantly, how to get out.

Shinn looked on the ground to see his sword next to his feet. He kneeled down and picked it up, preparing just in case he would end up having to use it. Shinn began walking forward to see if he would be able to find a way out. He looked around the place as he walked forward to see what it was like. There were many large and sealed doors that appeared to be made of steel. All the doors had a series of locks on them, giving Shinn the idea that they housed something terrible and deadly.

Shinn could hear violent roars and loud bangs echoing from the other side of the doors, giving him the understanding that mad creatures were inside the locked cells. "What the hell is this place?" Shinn asked himself as he continued walking through the facility. Shinn stopped when he felt the front of his foot bump into something. When Shinn looked down to see what it was, he was left in a state of absolute shock.

On the ground lay a dead male vampire angel with many cuts on its body. His wings were torn in some parts, and black feathers from them were floating in the pool of blood the vampire angel laid in. The dead vampire angel wore prisoner clothes, telling Shinn that he was captured by who ever was in charge of the facility.

A sickening smell suddenly hit Shinn's nose, which caused him to cover it in disgust. Shinn walked forward while keeping his arm over his nose to block the smell from getting in any further. When the source of the smell came into view, Shinn's stomach suddenly got a very sickening feeling as Shinn couldn't believe what he just discovered.

In front of him lay the corpses of both male and female vampire angels. Just like the last corpse, they all appeared to have died from slashes all over their bodies. Their blood stained everywhere around them, the walls, the floor, and the ceiling. The sight was too much for Shinn to take, so Shinn shut his eyes tight as he sprinted off past the corpses. Shinn felt so disappointed with himself, knowing that he was unable to protect so many of his kind.

After twelve more seconds of running, Shinn finally stopped and pressed himself against a wall for support. He was breathing heavily from both the running and the sight he just witnessed. It took Shinn a minute or two, but he managed to collect his thoughts and continue his journey.

Shinn could sense nothing but evil as he walked through the halls of the dark facility. He also sensed a dark power coursing throughout the entire building as he walked on. The farther into the facility Shinn walked, the more powerful the darkness felt. To Shinn, it felt as though he were walking into a void to nothingness and darkness. After another five minutes of walking, Shinn could see a light at the end of the hall. Shinn quickly ran towards the light, hoping that it would bring him closer to getting out of the facility. When Shinn exited the hall, he found himself in a large room with two floors, both with holding cells for prisoners.

Shinn closed his eyes and sniffed the air to see if there were any vampire angel survivors in the cells. Unfortunately, he only picked up the smell of more dead bodies. But something caught Shinn's attention as he smelled the air. What Shinn smelled was fresh air from the outside. Shinn opened his eyes and quickly scanned the room for the source of the smell.

Shinn's eyes led him to a vent at the top of the left corner of the ceiling. Shinn sheathed his sword on his back before kneeling on the ground. Shinn burst into the air with a huge jump from all the energy he had in his legs. Shinn quickly grew his nails into claws as he towards the vent with great speed. When he did, Shinn quickly stabbed his clawed fingers into the wall to keep him there. With his other hand, Shinn grabbed the top of the vents cover and ripped it right off the shaft.

Shinn quickly jumped in and began crawling through the shaft. He continued to smell the air as he crawled around so he wouldn't get lost. He followed the scent of the outside world as it grew even stronger. When Shinn turned the next corner, he saw another vent cover that lead to the outside. Shinn quickly crawled towards the cover, desperate for fresh air. When he reached it, Shinn punched the cover right off the shaft.

Shinn quickly crawled out the shaft to the outside world. Fortunately, it was the real outside and he was able to take in fresh, natural air. Unfortunately, it was raining and it was dark out. "Oh just great!" Shinn shouted as his hair started to get wet and cover his eyes. Shinn wiped his hair away as he looked around for something that could help him.

He didn't see anything of the sort so he had to work with what he had. Shinn quickly took his jacket off and held it over him as he walked off into the forest. He knew he'd have to find a warm shelter soon or he'd run the risk of catching a cold or even worse, hypothermia.

Shinn walked on for about two miles with still no sign of a shelter. Since there didn't appear to be a village nearby or a hut nearby, Shinn started looking throughout the forests for nature made shelters. After brushing through some bushes, Shinn came upon a cave. He quickly ran inside to get out of the rain and prevent his risk of getting sick. He sat against the cold, hard wall of the cave for much needed rest. Shinn removed his soaking jacket and shirt from him and placed them next to him.

Luckily, Shinn managed to gather up some logs, sticks, and somehow dry leaves from the outside as he walked through the rain. Shinn laid the sticks and logs in a pile and then put the leaves in the top part of the pile. He picked up a rock he found in the cave and unsheathed his sword from his back. Shinn held his sword over his other hand which held the rock.

Shinn lightly hit the rock with his sword which caused some small sparks to appear with each contact. After the sixth contact, a spark finally shot off and hit the leaves. The leaves began emitting smoke from the sudden temperature increase. Shinn lightly blew on the leaves to keep the heat going until it grew into a small fire.

Eventually it did, so Shinn quickly placed the leaves on the sticks which also eventually caught fire. Shinn breathed a sigh of relief seeing the survival skills he'd been taught were paying off. Shinn rested his sword next to him as he bathed in the bright warmth of the fire. Even with all of this Shinn had another problem. He didn't have any food.

"Well there aren't any animals around that I can eat or drink blood from, and there won't be any bugs in a cave like this. "_Sigh,_ guess I'm gonna have to go the night without anything to eat. I just hope I don't go into my berserk state like I did that one time" Shinn said to himself as he stared into the bright fire in front of him.

The rain continued pouring as the hours passed by. With each passing hour, Shinn's hunger or thirst for blood grew to the point where he could barely contain it any longer. Shinn's breathing became heavier and he collapsed on the ground, now extremely weak and in pain.

Then suddenly, a large pain shot through Shinn's body which to him felt like he just got stabbed a hundred times. Shinn's heartbeat became rapid and his blood was rushing intensely. Shinn's breathing got even faster and harder as his eyes were now glowing crimson. Shinn began crying out in pain from the horrible change that was about to overcome him. His fangs grew until then went a little past his lower lip and his eyes became black while his irises remained crimson red.

His nails grew until they were an inch long and super sharp at the tips, while his hair became unkempt and a tiny bit spiky. SHinn began rolling around back and forth from the immense pain he was feeling and he was crying out for someone to save him from, well himself. As the final touch, Shinn's skin began to turn pale until it was white like the moon. Shinn was now turning into his berserk vampire form, a form of pure terror and carnage. Shinn was now able to barely hang onto his sanity as he felt himself slowly slipping away.

Shinn got up and repeatedly slammed himself against the wall while letting out cries of pain from the transformation. He slowly scratched his claws against the rock wall hard which easily cut into the wall. Shinn then proceeded to repeatedly slash at the wall while roaring like a violent animal, now feeling that his sanity was now barely even there anymore. Shinn let out one final loud cry of pain before his sanity and personality completely disappeared. The vampire within had taken over Shinn's body and it was out.

Out for blood.

* * *

Down in Hell, the demon ninja leader had recived a telepathic message from the demon scienticst. The message told him that Athrun had awakened his Seed and that he had escaped the facility while creating a large amount of damage as well as killing some stone demons. The demon ninja leader smirked, seeing his lords plan was going along perfectly. "Now all that's left is for that boy Shinn to awaken as well. After that our lords plan will reach the third step, but of course the seoncd would need to be completed before so. He sent a telepathic message back telling him to observe Shinn and see if he awakens.

He then went over to the infirmary to check on the demon ninja that had managed to escape Kira's wrath. At the moment he was unconscious but the doctors had managed to heal his left arm and restore his severed right arm after it had been recovered. "_I'm sure he'll want revenge. Well I'll make sure he gets it_" the demon ninja leader thought as he observed the condition of his subordinate.

* * *

Kira groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, awakening from his sleep. He slowly sat up, and pushed the white blanket off of him with his eyes still not completely opened. He scanned his new settings to see he was in the hut of a village. He was thinking it was his and his brothers hut, hoping the events of him killing the demons and the village being destroyed was just a dream, or a nightmare. But Kira's hope was about to be crushed when he spotted something lying next to him.

When he opened his eyes completely, he gasped with wide eyes to see what was laying next to him was Stella Loussier. The angel he'd fallen in love with. Tears instantly came to Kira's eyes as he now realized that everything he wished was a dream was actually real.

"No, it can't be. This just can't be!" Kira cried as he cried into his knees while wrapping his eyes around him. Stella stirred in her sleep from the sound of Kira's cries and slightly opened her eyes. She slowly sat up while taking a look to her new surroundings. The sound of cries hit her ears, so she turned to see where they were coming from. Stella gasped when she saw Kira Yamato, the vampire angel she fell in love with, sitting next to her, crying into his knees.

Stella reached over and gently rested her hand on Kira's which caused him to jump a little and raise his head quickly. Stella looked at Kira to see tears staining his face and his eyes were a little red from his crying. "Are you okay?" Stella asked. Kira didn't answer because he quickly broke down into tears again. "What's wrong?" Stella asked the sad stricken vampire angel.

"I-I-_hiccup-_I did. _Hiccup-_I did something… something terrible" Kira answered while still crying hard. Stella had a remembrance of the demons that attacked and knocked her unconscious. "I-I killed them. _Hiccup,_ and I did it without a shred of remorse. Killing, _hiccup_, was the only thing on my mind. I wanted to kill them so badly. I couldn't stop myself" Kira said while now crying even harder.

Stella knew how Kira felt and didn't want to see him this way. She moved over and wrapped her arms around Kira with her head resting on his shoulder and Kira's resting on hers. This sudden action caused Kira to gasp with shock. "It's alright. Everything's going to be alright" Stella said a light and calm voice with a smile. Kira calmed down a bit, but broke down into tears again into Stella's shoulder while embracing her as well.

Five minutes passed and Kira finally calmed down completely. The two decided to exit the hut to see exactly where they were. Outside, it was a beautiful and sunny day with birds flying in the sky. People were everywhere in the large village, walking around minding their own business. The two had smiled at seeing such a peaceful looking village while there were dangerous and deadly battles going on in the land.

"Hey, why don't we check the place out?" Kira said. Stella nodded in response to his offer. Kira took Stella's hand in his as he led her off. Stella smiled as she gripped his hand with hers and the two started walking around the village. "By the way, I didn't catch your name" Kira said.

"It's Stella. Stella Loussier" she answered. "And you?"

"My name's Kira. Kira Yamato" he said.

"That's a lovely name" Stella replied to his answer. Kira blushed a bit seeing as Stella was the one who said that about him.

"Well th-thanks. My mom gave it to me" Kira said.

"My dad gave my mine" Stella answered back.

"So who is your dad anyway. Is he someone important?" Kira asked.

"Well my dad's been dead for a long time now, so I live with my grandfather and my mother. Right nomy grandfather's the King of the Gods, so he's the King of Heaven" Stella answered. Kira stopped in his tracks after hearing what Stella just said. Stella stopped behind Kira, curious as to why he just stopped. Kira turned around with a shocked look on his face.

"W-Wait! So you're grandfather's the King of Heaven. Then that means-"

Stella nodded before Kira finished. "Yeah, I'm the granddaughter of the King of Heaven"

Kira at this point felt like he was going to faint. The person he was in love with was the granddaughter of Heaven's king. Therefore, he's fallen in love with a princess which was funny considering he was a prince. Kira then felt Stella pull on his arm. "Come on let's look around some more" Stella requested. Kira nodded and the two walked off to explore the village some more.

* * *

Elsewhere, Shinn groaned as he pushed himself off the ground. He looked around to find himself in the forest he was at before, but in a different location. He sat himself up, but at the same time was hit with a major headache. "Ow! My head!" Shinn complained as he grabbed his head with his right hand.

When the pain disappeared, Shinn released his head as he looked around to see where he was. Shinn's eyes widened in horror when he saw what was around him. Stained everywhere around Shinn were blood, guts, and organs. Shinn was terrified that he was surrounded by such a horror, but what was really terrible was that Shinn realized that he was the one responsible. "What have I done?!" Shinn cried out and he fell to his knees and pressed his forearms against the ground to support himself. Tears fell from Shinn's eyes as he felt ashamed of himself, now knowing the terrible deeds he committed last night. To him, they were like unforgivable sins.

_

* * *

_

Read & Review

Your support is very much appreciated.


	8. Love and Sadness

**Double update part 1**

* * *

After he was done crying, Shinn quickly scrambled to his feet, knowing that angels would probably get word of this and come to investigate and wiped away his remaining tears. Shinn looked around and recognized the part of the forest he was in. Looking into his memories, he retraced his steps and slowly found his way back to the cave he was in before he went berserk. After two minutes of looking, Shinn finally happened upon the cave and quickly ran inside.

He looked around to see the fire place he made burned out. Next to it, he spotted his shirt and jacket. He quickly put them on and hung his sword on his back before exiting the cave. Now that it was bright out and it wasn't raining anymore, Shinn grew out his wings and took to the sky.

After he reached the height he wanted, Shinn scanned the area for any possible signs of civilization. After some careful looking, Shinn noticed smoke rising up northeast of his direction by about five miles. "No problem." Shinn stated before flying off towards the direction of the smoke which wouldn't take long at his speed.

* * *

Kira and Stella were still walking around the village while talking about each other and their pasts as well as their families. They shared many laughs along the way as they walked hand in hand. Deep down inside, both of them wished this was the way everyone could live. A life without fight, where everyone's walking hand in hand smiling and laughing as they do.

The two stopped their walk when they noticed something strange in front of them. A large group of villagers were gathered around the area of one of the village entrances. "What's going on over there?" Kira asked Stella.

"Let's go see." Stella replied and the two walked over to see what was going on. When they reached the crowd, Kira walked up to an elderly vampire angel to ask him about the gathering.

"Uh excuse me sir. What's going on here?"

"There are a couple of people on the ground unconscious. One of them is seriously injured." the man answered. Curious to see who the people were, Kira and Stella pushed their way through the large crowd of people towards the middle. After some struggle, they finally managed to reach the middle of the large crowd of people. The two looked at the ground and gasped in shock when they saw the faces of the two people on the ground.

"Athrun?"

"Meyrin?"

The two were unconscious and Athrun had a large slash wound across his stomach and chest area. He was bleeding a large amount of blood which was covering himself and Meyrin. The two quickly kneeled down to check on the condition of the two. Meyrin was alright, but Athrun was in critical condition. If something wasn't done soon, Athrun would die from blood loss. "Let's get them to the village doctor." Kira suggested. Stella nodded and the two picked up Athrun and Meyrin.

The two quickly ran off towards the direction of the village doctor. Luckily the two had found it while they were walking around the village. The two brought them in and the doctor immediately got to work. Stella assisted the doctor since she had training from her mother and could use healing powers.

Kira impatiently waited outside, hoping the two were okay. When half an hour passed by, Stella and the doctor came out walking of the other room. "How are they?" Kira asked quickly.

"Well Meyrin is alright. She just has a small fever, nothing serious. All she needs is some rest. But as for Athrun, well, he's lucky to be alive. I don't know what happened to him, but his body took massive damage. Besides his chest wound, he also has three broken ribs and some other not too serious scratches. Luckily for him we managed to close the large wound and stop the bleeding" the doctor answered.

"But he'll be okay, right?" Kira asked with much worry in his voice.

"Well at the rate a vampire angel of his age recovers, I'd say about three or four days of rest should be all he needs to recover" the doctor answered before walking away. Kira breathed a large sigh of relief at hearing that his brother was okay. Stella sat down next to Kira and rested her hand on top of his.

"You're brother's a strong guy. Don't worry too much." Stella said.

"I know Athrun's strong. It would take more than that to kill him." Kira replied as he rested his head against the wood wall. He looked at Stella's face to see she was tired from the work she'd done with the doctor. Kira wrapped his arm around Stella's waist and pulled her into his lap which caused Stella to blush in surprise at Kira's sudden action.

"K-Kira, what are you-?"

"You're tired, you should rest" Kira answered. At hearing those words, Stella accepted Kira's request and rested her body against Kira's chest, falling asleep almost instantly. Kira watched her every moment as she slept peacefully. Her chest moved up and down as her consciousness disappeared and slipped past subconsciousness. When Kira saw her smile in her sleep, he didn't see her as a fighter anymore. He saw her as the most peaceful person in the world.

"_How can someone as kind as her wind up in a place where there's nothing but fighting?_" Kira mentally asked himself as he watched Stella sleep. He was tired of watching everyone suffer from the battles, especially those who don't get involved. But ending the fighting between the three races, well that felt next to impossible. The angels are too stubborn and won't listen to reason, and the demons are secretly plotting against the two other races, increasing the conflict more and more and pitting the angels and vampire angels against each other. The angels won't do a thing against them because they still believe the demons are neutral.

Kira looked towards the ceiling as more thoughts kept crossing into his mind. "_If this keeps up, it'll lead to a war_" Kira thought with much worry in his soul.

* * *

Shinn landed at the village entrance to see the smoke was from the town burning to the ground. He then looked around to see the bodies of slaughtered vampire angels scattered everywhere. Blood stained the ground and the sides of burning buildings as what was left of buildings continued to burn and collapse. "What is this?" Shinn asked himself as he walked around. On the ground, Shinn noticed something white. He walked over and picked it up to inspect it, only to his shock, to find out it was the feather of an angels wing.

"H-How could they do this?" Shinn asked as he crushed the feather in his hand and flew off.

* * *

Night time had come and passed over the village. Stella opened her eyes to see she was still lying where she and Kira sat. As she sat up she saw a blanket draped over her and Kira was gone. She looked around the room and the room Athrun and Meyrin were resting in, but to no avail. Stella quickly ran outside to see if Kira was outside, only to see he wasn't. Stella looked into the star illuminated sky with worry in her eyes, hoping Kira would be okay. Wherever he was. Stella returned to Athrun and Meyrin as she awaited Kira's return.

After half an hour passed, Stella suddenly heard a familiar sound. It was the sound of Kira's leaf whistle. Stella quickly got up and ran to the entrance and stepped outside to see Kira approaching while playing his leaf whistle. It was the same tune he'd played the day he and Stella shared their first kiss. Kira looked ahead of him to see Stella standing at the hut entrance.

Stella quickly ran over to him as Kira put his leaf whistle away. Stella jumped at Kira and wrapped her arms around his neck which caused Kira to almost fall down from the sudden action. She quickly let Kira go so he could regain his balance. "Well, you look well rested up" Kira said.

"Yeah, I feel much better." Stella replied. The two then leaned in and pressed their lips against each others. They separated after four seconds passed by.

"Come on, let's go to bed" Kira said looking tired.

Stella nodded and the two waked back to the hut that they first woke up in. Kira draped a blanket over the two as they lay down in each others arms. "Good night Kira."

"Good night Stella." Kira replied as he leaned in and gently kissed her forehead. The two fell asleep with smiles on their faces, signifying they've truly accepted their love for each other.

* * *

The demon ninja leader returned to the infirmary to see his subordinate walk out, now fully recovered. "Are you ready to get your revenge?" the leader asked.

"More than ready." The subordinate replied.

"Then come with me" the leader replied and the two walked off into the shadows, devising a way to get revenge on Kira.

* * *

Shinn continued flying through the air in search of his brothers. As he did, he looked down to see he was flying in the direction of his home. But what Shinn saw now wasn't exactly his home anymore. The buildings were destroyed and everything was ablaze. "Oh no!" Shinn said as he quickly flew down to his home.

When he landed he looked around to see nobody in sight. Shinn quickly ran to the palace to see a good portion of it in ruin. Shinn quickly ran up the steps and rammed the large doors open. The guards everywhere were slaughtered and fires were burning the floor and walls.

"Is anyone still alive?!" Shinn called out. There was no response, giving Shinn the idea that everyone was dead. Shinn quickly ran to the throne room, only to see it looked just about the same as everything else now. Then what appeared to be the sound of crying hit Shinn's ears. He followed the sound of the cries to the two chairs at the top of the throne.

The crying sound was coming from the left chair, his mothers chair. Shinn inspected it and after careful inspection, discovered a hidden switch on the chair. He pressed his hand on the switch and the chair began moving. It slid to the left to reveal a secret room beneath it. Shinn walked down the steps as the crying sounds were getting stronger.

Shinn noticed a door at the end of the stairs. He grabbed the knob and slowly opened the door. After he opened it enough, Shinn poked his head inside to see Mayu sitting in the corner of the small room crying. "Mayu!"

Mayu raised her head and wiped away her tears to see what she's been dying to see. Her brother. "Shinn!" Mayu cried as she ran over to him. Shinn kneeled down and opened up his arms as Mayu crashed into Shinn and wrapped her arms around him. Shinn did the same and the two cried.

After ten seconds passed the two of them separated. "Mayu, are you okay?"

"Yeah Shinn, I'm okay. Where're Kira and Athrun?"

"I don't know we got separated. I'm trying to find them right now. Where're mom and dad"?

"Th-They're-." But Mayu didn't finish her sentence as she broke down into tears once again.

"What's wrong Mayu?"

"They're gone. Demons attacked the palace and took them away with some of the others. Mom made me hide here so I'd be safe." Mayu answered before breaking down in tears again. Shinn understood Mayu's pain and wanted to cry to, but now wasn't the time.

"C'mon Mayu, we've got to get out of here."

"Where are we gonna go?"

"Somewhere safe. Hopefully we can find Kira and Athrun. Then we can save mom and dad." Shinn answered. Mayu nodded and the two quickly exited the burnt palace. Shinn grew out his wings and put Mayu on his back since her wings hadn't developed yet. Shinn quickly took off and flew off in a random direction.

After ten minutes of flying, Shinn looked ahead to see magical arrows come flying at him. "Hang on tight Mayu!" Shinn said. Mayu did as she was told and wrapped her arms around her brother tightly. Shinn quickly flew to the right and evaded the incoming arrows, only to see more come flying his way.

Shinn quickly evaded while trying to fly forward at the same time. Up ahead, Shinn could see a large number of demons were the ones firing the arrows at him. Shinn quickly flew down and landed on the ground. Mayu hopped off his back as Shinn drew his sword from his back. "Stay here Mayu." Shinn ordered. Mayu nodded and quickly ran to the safety of a tree.

Shinn turned around and flew towards the demons. They continued firing magical arrows at Shinn who avoided them easily. Shinn quickly threw his sword perfectly straight which went straight for the demons. It became embedded in the chest of one of the demons, killing it quickly. Shinn flew over and stepped on the demon while ripping his sword out of the demon. The others shot at Shinn, but he jumped off the demons corpse, causing the other demons arrows to hit it. Shinn landed in front of one of the demons, so it swung its bow at Shinn. Shinn quickly grabbed his sheath with his left hand and blocked the bow with his sword.

After blocking the attack, Shinn spun around and swung his sheath at the ankles of the demon. The force caused the demon to flip into the air. Shinn quickly spun around again and swung his sword, slicing the demon clean in half. The other demons turned around to face Shinn, only to see he suddenly disappeared. Shinn appeared in the middle of a circle of demons and swung his sword in a complete circle. The top halves of the demons split off as blood squirt out of their lower halves like a fountain.

The other demons, seeing that they're strength was no match for Shinn, ran away. Shinn saw this so he readied for his next attack. he quickly spun around in a circle before throwing his sword towards the demons. The sword was spinning rapidly and perfectly horizontal. the sword flew past the demons and stuck into a tree as the demons ceased their movement. In a split second, all the demons fell to the ground dead as large slashes appeared on their sides, and burst open with blood. Shinn walked over to the tree and retrived his sword before putting it in its sheath and slinging it over his back.

"It's alright Mayu, you can come out" Shinn called. Mayu quickly ran out from behind the tree and ran to her brother.

"You aren't hurt are you?" Mayu asked in concern.

"No I'm fine, you don't have to worry. Let's just get out of here before more show up." Shinn answered. Mayu nodded and climbed onto Shinn's back before Shinn went flying off into the night again.

_

* * *

Read & Review_

Your support is appreciated.


	9. Trust

**Double update part two.**

* * *

The demon ninja leader and his subordinate walked through the City of Hell, all the way to the armory. "What are we doing here sir?" the subordinate asked.

"Getting you prepared for your revenge." the leader answered as the two approached the front doors of the armory. The guards at the doors nodded and opened the doors for the two. They walked into the armory and the guards shut the door behind them. As they walked through the hall of weapons and armor, the subordinate couldn't help but look in shock at the amount there was.

"So you're going to let me use weapons from here to do it?" he asked.

"Exactly." the leader responded as they came to a stop in front of a large door with the crest of one of the royal families on it. The leader stepped forth and positioned both of his hands in front of the door. He quickly performed a series of ninja hand signs before pressing his right hand on the crest. The crest glowed with a bright white light for a few seconds.

When the glow faded, a clicking sound was heard on the other side. The two doors magically opened up, as did a series of nine other magically enhanced steel doors to reveal a large room full of black armor and weapons. The subordinate gasped in shock when he recognized the design on the weapons and armor. All the weapons and armor had some parts painted white to accompany the black color. "Th-These are!-"

"Yes, the legendary weapons and armor, used only by and created by the Yamamoto clan. With permission from his highness, you are now the owner of them." the leader said. The eyes of the subordinate widened largely as he couldn't believe his ears. A collection of the demon races most powerful weapons and armor, all for him.

"What's the catch?" the subordinate asked.

"Well, you are to create a team of the best demons and you are all to use these weapons against Kira and his brothers. The catch is that there is a fail-safe implanted into the armor and weapons. Should a member of your team disobey an order from you, or if you or any of them disobey an order from me, his highness, or and other royal class demon, or if one of you betrays us, the fail-safe in the weapons and armor will be triggered, and they will… terminate their current user." the leader answered.

"So to put it simple, it's like I have a leash around my neck with an explosive planted in it?"

"Yes" the leader answered.

"Well, I guess that's a price I can learn to live with." the subordinate answered.

"Then choose what you want from here. I'll go find recruits for your team." the leader answered before exiting the room. After exiting the room, the leader received a telepathic message, telling him that the external stimuli meant to awaken Shinn's Seed had escaped. The leader then sent a message back "_No matter, I've thought of a much better way to do it. Last I remember, Shinn and his brothers have a little sister. Just use her._" he said in the message which he then sent to the other demon.

"Once Shinn awakens, the real thing will begin." the leader said before walking off to find recruits.

* * *

Shinn continued flying through the night with Mayu on his back, searching for his brothers. So far, he couldn't find them, let alone civilization. Shinn looked to his back to see Mayu had fallen asleep. Now that he thought about it, he was getting kind of tired himself. With all the flying and fighting he'd been doing it wasn't a surprise.

Shinn decided to land and try walking for a while since flying takes up energy. Though he landed Shinn decided to keep his wings out in case he'd have to fly again. Shinn folded up his wings before he continued forward with Mayu on his back. Shinn wasn't sensing any danger around him at the moment so he felt that it would be safe.

As he walked, Shinn reflected on all the things that had happened to him up to this point. The demons framing him and his brothers, the angels almost executing them, them running away from home so their family and people would be safe, the village they were living in getting attacked, him waking up and escaping the strange facility, his inner vampire taking over him and killing innocents, finding a village attacked and destroyed by the angels, returning home to find it was attacked with his parents and everyone except Mayu being taken by the demons, and finally, him and Mayu searching for Kira and Athrun.

"This sure has been one hell of a nightmare." Shinn said to himself as he continued walking. After five minutes of walking, Shinn was getting more and more tired, to the point where his eyes were getting heavy.

"_Gotta stay awake._" Shinn kept thinking to himself as he fought against the feeling. A rustling was sounded in the bushes ahead of Shinn which caused him to fully awake and stop in his tracks as he eyed the rustling bushes ahead of him. Three figures suddenly jumped out of the bushes, three people Shinn recognized all too well.

It was Luna Mir and Cagalli, three of the five angel girls that attacked him and his brothers. Luna looked up as Mir and Cagalli brushed leaves from their hair to see Shinn holding a sleeping Mayu in front of them. "Hey you're." Luna said as Mir and Cagalli looked up to see Shinn.

Shinn glared at them and took a step back, ready to run or fly away. "Wait!" Luna said.

"Why should I?!" Shinn retorted.

"We need to ask you something." Mir answered.

"What?" Shinn asked.

"Have you seen our friends anywhere?" Cagalli asked Shinn.

"Maybe I'll answer if tell me if you've seen my brothers anywhere." Shinn said.

"We haven't seen them anywhere." Luna answered.

"Fine then. I haven't seen your friends anywhere either." Shinn answered, calming down.

"I see." Luna said with disappointment in her voice. Shinn looked at the ground in disappointment, seeing that he still had no leads to where his brothers could be. Luna looked at Shinn's back to Shinn holding a sleeping little girl on his back in between his folded wings.

"Who's she? Your sister?" Luna asked.

"Yeah." Shinn answered.

"Where're your parents?"

"They're gone. The demons attacked our home and took everyone away. Mayu was the only one they didn't take. We're trying to find our brothers so that we might be able to rescue our parents. So far that hasn't been going too well." Shinn answered.

Luna thought for a minute before an idea struck her head. "Hey, why don't we look for them together?" Luna said. Shinn raised his head in shock at her suggestion.

"Really?" Shinn asked in surprise.

"Yeah." Luna answered with a nod.

"Are you sure about this?" Cagalli asked.

"It's partially our fault this is happening to them. I think this is the least we could do for them." Luna answered.

"Thank you." Shinn responded with a smile.

"Then let's go." Mir happily responded. The other three nodded as they all walked off eastward.

* * *

The sun rose and hung over the village, illuminating it with its bright light. A few of the suns rays shined through the walls of the hut and hit Kira's face. He stirred in his sleep as he slowly opened his eyes. He groaned as he sat himself up and rubbed his eyes with his arm. After he did, he looked to his left to see Stella's sleeping form next to him with her back to him.

He watched her as she breathed while she slept. She rolled over in her sleep, so Kira was able to see her face. He gasped in shock when he saw her. Tears were streaming from her closed eyes and her breathing rate became heavy and fast. She began shuffling in her sleep and calling out Kira's name over and over, begging him not to leave her.

Kira gently reached his hand over and cupper her cheek in it. Stella stopped shuffling and her breathing became normal again as she slowly opened her eyes. When her eyes were fully open, she saw Kira over her with his hand on her cheek. "Are you okay?" Kira asked her.

When she saw Kira's face, Stella jumped up and ran into Kira, burying her face in his chest. Kira heard her hard sobs as she cried into his shirt so he gently wrapped his arms around her in comfort. After a few minutes passed by, Stella's crying ceased and Kira loosened his grip enough for her to raise her head.

Her eyes were red and puffy from all her crying and her hair was messy and unkempt. "What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" Kira asked. Stella nodded as more tears were streaming from her eyes.

"It was terrible. One second you were next to me, and the next you were gone. I was trapped in a world of darkness all by myself. I was so scared Stella said as she began sobbing again.

"Don't worry, I'll always be with you. I'll never leave your side. Never." Kira responded. Stella calmed down at his statement and stopped crying. Kira used his strength to pull both of them up from the floor.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Kira suggested. Stella nodded and the two walked off to the river that passed through the village. Stella washed her face and hair which felt good in the cool water. After drying herself off, the two got some food and decided to just walk around the village.

While looking ahead, Stella saw something that caused her to gasp in shock and stop in her tracks. Kira stopped walking and turned around to see Stella with a shocked expression. "What's wrong?" Kira asked.

"Look." Stella said as she pointed in the direction they were walking in. Kira turned and looked to see what Stella was talking about. Angel warriors were approaching the village entrance.

"We've gotta hide." Stella said. Kira nodded and the two quickly ran off to a safe spot. Ten minutes had passed by as the angels had asked everyone if they'd seen Kira, his brothers, Stella, or her friends, only to get no results. With nothing to go on the angels left the village to search the next. After they were, gone Kira and Stella came out from under their hiding spot.

"What was that about?" Kira asked.

"They must be looking for us." Stella answered.

"Then as soon as Athrun and Meyrin recover, we should get out of here." Kira suggested. Stella nodded in agreement, so the two went to the hut where Athrun and Meyrin were resting.

* * *

Down in Hell, the subordinate and his new recruits finished selecting their weapons and armor from the Yamamoto clan. The subordinate opened up a portal to Earth and they all went through. "_Just you wait Kira, I'll have my revenge on you yet_." the subordinate thought as he and the others were propelled towards Earth through the portal.

* * *

AN: Uh oh, Kira's in trouble. Let's hope he can survive.

_Read & Review_

Your support is very much appreciated.


	10. Things Can Only Get Worse

Athrun painfully groaned as he slowly opened his eyes while his body was in a lot pf pain. "Athrun?" he heard a familiar voice call. Athrun opened his eyes more to see a blurry figure over him. When he was able to get the figure into focus, he was shocked to find out it was Kira.

"Kira?" Athrun said as he remembered the night the village was attacked and destroyed by demons. "I'm glad, you didn't die." Athrun said as he painfully tried to sit up.

"No, you're not well enough to sit up yet." Kira said as he rested Athrun back down and placed the covers back over him. Athrun was too weak, so he had no choice but to do what Kira said. Athrun looked over to see Stella sitting next to Kira.

"Hey Kira, is she the one you were talking about?" Athrun asked. Kira looked back at Stella to see what Athrun was walking about. "Yeah. You don't have to worry, she's not like the other ones we've met." Kira answered.

"Yeah, I can tell." Athrun said as he stared into Stella's eyes. Then something struck Athrun as he remembered what happened before falling unconscious. "Hey, where is she?" Athrun asked.

"You mean Meyrin?" Stella asked. Athrun nodded.

"She's right next to you." Kira answered. Athrun turned his head to his right to see Meyrin asleep next to him.

"She's the one who brought you here. You were in much worse condition than she was." Kira said which slightly shocked Athrun.

"So how long have we been here?"

"A few days. But I think we should get out of here tomorrow morning." Kira said.

"Why?" Athrun asked in confusion.

"Because angels came into the village looking for us. I have a feeling they might be back soon." Kira answered.

"You and Meyrin should be all better by tomorrow so that's when we'll leave." Stella added in.

"Alright." Athrun agreed as he went back to sleep.

_"Shinn, Mayu, mom, dad, I really hope you're all okay." _Kira thought as he watched Athrun and Meyrin sleep.

* * *

The subordinate and his team exited the portal and were now on Earth. Unfortunately, they were close to the village that Kira and the others were at. "Time for some payback." the subordinate said as he and his team ran towards the village at a high speed.

* * *

Shinn and the others found themselves at a village entrance to a large village of angels and vampire angels. They quickly entered and tried to find someone to talk to. Shinn spotted an old man and walked over to him. "Excuse me, have you seen a guy with purple eyes and brown hair wearing black?" Shinn asked.

"Oh, do you mean that nice boy Kira?" the old man asked.

"Yeah, that's him! Where is he?!" an excited Shinn asked.

"He's over there in that hut." the old man answered as he pointed over to one of the huts.

"Thank you." Shinn responded as he and the others quickly ran off towards the hut.

* * *

When Shinn reached the hut entrance, he poked his head into the entrance to see Kira and Stella sitting next to a sleeping Athrun and Meyrin.

"Hey Kira!" Shinn called out as he walked inside. Kira turned his head in surprise and happiness to see Shinn at the entrance.

"Shinn!" Kira called back as he ran over and got Shinn in a brotherly headlock. "I'm glad you're alive!" Kira said as Shinn struggled in his brothers grip.

"Okay okay Kira you can let me go now!" Shinn said while laughing. Kira did just that as the others walked in. Kira looked and noticed Mayu with the others.

"Kira!" Mayu cried as she ran over and hugged her brother who returned the gesture.

"Mayu, what are you doing here?" Kira asked as he released Mayu from his hug. Mayu gave a sad look at Kira before glancing back at Shinn.

"I've got some explaining to do." Shinn said getting serious. Everyone sat down as Shinn began explaining what was happening. "The reason Mayu is with me, is because... our home is gone." Shinn said. Kira and Stella gasped in shock at the news.

"What do you mean it's gone?" Kira asked confused.

"Everything was destroyed and burned down. Luckily mom was able to hide Mayu from harm. But she, dad, and everyone else were taken by the demons." Shinn answered.

"But why?" Stella asked.

"I don't know." Shinn responded.

"Maybe they're trying to frame you guys like before." Luna said.

"Yeah, they're probably trying to give us a reason to come after them so they'll use mom, dad, and everyone else as an excuse to get our race in more trouble with the angels." Kira responded.

"So now what?" Cagalli asked.

"First of all, we've got to wait until Athrun and Meyrin are well enough to move. After that we've got to get out of here and think of something." Kira said.

Everyone nodded in response to Kira's suggestion and prayed it would work, but what was about to happen, they wished didn't. All of a sudden there was an large and powerful explosion that shook the entire village.

"What's going on?" Mir said as everyone tried to keep their balance from the shaking the explosion caused.

"Something's going on outside!" Kira said as he and Stella tried to hold Athrun and Meyrin still from all the shaking. Shinn looked outside to see demon warriors clad in black and white armor attacking the village.

"Not again." Shinn said in annoyance as he remembered when the previous village they were staying at was attacked by demons.

"You guys get Athrun and Meyrin out of here. Me and Shinn will take care of these guys." Kira said as he picked up his sword. Everyone nodded as Luna picked up Meyrin and Cagalli and Mir picked up Athrun. Stella gave Kira a worried look, but Kira gave her a reassuring smile, telling her that he would be alright and that he would come back. Stella nodded as Luna broke through the back wall and everyone escaped into the forest as Kira and Shinn ran out to deal with the armor clad warriors.

They stopped about eight meters away from them as the warriors turned their attention to Shinn and Kira. "So Kira, you finally showed up?" the one in front, obviously the leader, said.

"Who are you?" Kira asked as he and Shinn drew their swords.

The leader removed his helmet to reveal his face to Kira. Kira gasped when he realized that the leader of the warriors was the demon ninja he brutalized before.

"It's you!" Kira said as he remembered who the demon was.

"I'm glad that you remember me Kira, because now I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to me!" the subordinate said as he put his helmet back on. He brought his arms back and drew two swords from their sheathes. One was black while the other one was white. The subordinate quickly swung the two swords and sent two black and white energy blades at Kira and Shinn. Kira and Shinn quickly brought up their swords to block, but the energy blades were so powerful they sent Kira and Shinn flying upon impact.

The two landed on the ground very hard, which hurt a lot from the force and speed they were sent flying at. "Wh-What the hell was that?" Shinn grunted as he and Kira got up. As soon as they got up, they saw all the armor clad warriors disappeared except for the leader.

"Where'd they go?" Kira said as he and Shinn looked around the area for them.

"They went after those friends of yours." the leader answered.

We have to go after them!" Shinn said as he and Kira turned around to pursuse the subordinates team, but the subordinate appeared in front of them with his swords in defense.

"Your opponent is me!" the subordinate said as he leaped towards Shinn and swung both of his swords down. Shinn brought his sword up and blocked the strike, but the force and strength of the subordinate was too much and Shinn's arms were being pushed down. "_He's so strong_." Shinn thought as he continued to struggle against the subordinates swords. Eventually, the blades of the two swords reached Shinn's shoulders. The subordinate quickly pulled his swords back and sliced into both of Shinn's shoulders. Shinn grunted in pain as he jumped back to avoid getting hit again.

Kira quickly jumped over and swung down, but the subordinate simply sidestepped and avoided the strike, much faster than Kira could see. The subordinate swung his leg around and nailed Kira in the stomach, causing Kira to cough up both saliva and blood. The subordinate swung his leg and sent Kira flying back and right into a hut which Kira smashed right through. Shinn dashed forward and stabbed while the subordinate was distracted, but the subordinate suddenly disappeared into thin air. "What?!" Shinn said as he saw the subordinate disappear.

The subordinate suddenly appeared behind Shinn and slashed with his white sword. The sword left a large slash on Shinn's back, who grunted as the sudden hit sent him to the ground. The subordinate walked over and raised his black sword over Shinn's abdomen. Kira stood up out of the wreckage of the hut, only to hear Shinn cry out in pain. Kira quickly ran out only to see horror. The subordinate impaled Shinn through the abdomen with his sword and raised Shinn's body in the air while he was impaled on his sword.

"Shinn!" Kira cried out as he ran towards the subordinate. The subordinate swung his sword and flung Shinn off his sword as he blocked Kira's attack with his other sword. The subordinate looked into Kira's eyes to see a look of anger and hatred in them. The two jumped away from each other and landed a good seven meters from each other. Kira was not yet at the level that the subordinate wanted to fight him at, so he decided to anger Kira enough to bring out his Seed powers again.

"What I did to your brother was just the start. After I'm done with you two, I'll make sure to kill all your friends... starting with that girl Stella. I'll make sure to kill her nice and slowly." the demon said.

The subordinates statement caused the anger building up in Kira to flare. Kira growled in anger as he clenched his fists super tight and gritted his teeth. A purple energy surrounded Kira as his power level suddenly skyrocketed and a powerful gust of wind suddenly shot over the area. "_Here it comes._" the subordinate thought as he watched Kira's power intensify.

"Never! I'LL NEVER LET YOU HURT STELLA! I'LL NEVER LET YOU HURT ANY OF THEM!" Kira shouted as he felt the Seed explode in his mind. The energy that Kira was releasing doubled which told the subordinate that Kira activated his Seed. The same ice design from before appeared on the blade of Kira's sword as Kira raised his head, showing his eyes were in their Seed mode form. The subordinate smiled evily under his mask as he raised his swords up.

"Let's begin the real battle." the subordinate said as Kira brought his sword up. The two leaped towards each other and swung their swords at each other. The subordinate swung the black sword at Kira, who moved his sword back enough for him to block it while still keeping the white sword off him. Kira pushed the subordinate off him before spinning and swinging his sword around. The subordinate ducked under the strike before swinging the black sword at Kira. Kira sidestepped and jumped passed the subordinate.

Kira quickly stabbed his sword at the subordinate who suddenly disappeared from sight. Kira looked up to see the subordinate come flying down on him with both of his swords. Kira jumped back as the subordinates swords made contact with the ground. Kira quickly swung his sword and sent a blast of ice at the subordinate. The subordinate swung down and sliced the ice blast in half to see Kira come flying towards him. The subordinate flew towards Kira as well and the two swung their swords at each other before flying passed each other.

As the two turned to face each other, a bleeding cut suddenly appeared on Kira's left shoulder as a small scratch appeared on the right arm of the subordinates armor. "Not bad." the subordinate said.

"Not good enough." Kira responded.

"Fine then." the subordinate said as he swung both of his swords and sent a large ball of orange energy at Kira. Kira simply slashed his sword and destroyed the energy blast with ease.

"You're more powerful than I thought." the subordinate commented on Kira's surprising strength.

"And you're weaker than I thought." Kira said with a sly smirk. The subordinate growled at Kira's remark and he charged at Kira with his swords. He swung down the black sword which Kira blocked, but he didn't notice the subordinate was charging demonic energy into the sword. A bright light shined as there was a sudden explosion. Kira was sent flying into the air as the subordinate jumped up at him. The subordinate stabbed both swords which pierced into Kira's abdomen. Kira grunted as he struggled against the subordinates blades in his abdomen.

Kira used the strength of his legs to push the subordinate away from him, causing the swords to rip out of him. Kira landed on the ground while bleeding profusely from the wounds in his abdomen. The subordinate landed and smirked, but gasped at what he saw. There was steam coming off of Kira's wound's and they were slowly closing up. "_So the Seed's powers include high speed regeneration._" the subordinate thought as he watched Kira's wounds heal immediately.

When the wounds finished healing, Kira quickly swung his sword and sent an airblade in the direction of the subordinate. The subordinate sensed this and quickly jumped out of the way as the airblade flew passed. When he landed, he looked in the direction the airblade flew to see it sliced through a large number of trees in the forest, all of which were very clean cuts. "Impressive." the subordinate said as he turned to face Kira. He lunged and swung his swords as Kira lunged and swung his sword in return.

* * *

Stella and the others continued running through the forest while carrying the unconscious Athrun and Meyrin. Suddenly, they all stopped when they heard lots of rustling in the trees and bushes around them. Six figures suddenly jumped out of the bushes and surrounded them. They all recognized the figures as the armored demon warriors from before. They all drew their sheathed weapons from their armor. "Kill them all!" one of the warriors shouted to the others as they all jumped at Stella and the gang. Stella closed her eyes as she was expecting death to come soon. "_Kira please help me!_" Stella cried in her mind as she was getting closer to death.

Suddenly, balls of water came flying from a direction and slammed into all of the armored demon warriors, and sending them flying to the ground. Stella opened her eyes to see the armored demon warriors on the ground and covered in water. Stella turned in the direction the water came in to see two figures standing before her and the others. Tears came to Stella's eyes as she recognized the two figures standing before her all to well. They were her older brothers Auel, and Sting.

"Glad we finally found you Stella." Auel said.

"We've been looking for you and your friends for a while now. Mom and gramps have been pretty worried about you." Sting added in. Stella quickly got up and hugged her brothers tightly as tears slipped from her eyes.

"I've missed you guys so much."Stella said as she cried her eyes out. Her brothers hugged her back, but their reunion was interrupted when the demon warriors stood up with thier weapons ready.

Stella stay back. We'll take care of these guys." Auel said as he and Sting let go of Stella and walked towards the demon warriors.

"You guys will pay for that!" one of the warriors said as they all got up.

"You guys don't know who you're messing with." Auel said as he drew his azure and light blue underwater decorated trident from his back. One of the warriors charged and swung with his sword, but Auel swung up extremely fast and deflected the attack. The demon stumbled a bit before striking again. Auel easily managed to block the warriors attack. A large burst of water suddenly shot forth from Auel's trident and pushed the warrior back.

"Is that all you got?" Auel taunted.

"You bastard!" the warrior shouted back as he charged at Auel again, but another one pf the warriors held his arm out in front and stopped him.

"What are you doing?!" the warrior said to the one who stopped him.

"I just recieved a message, angel warriors are heading this way. If they catch us fighting with members of the royal family, they'll condemn our entire race and everything we've done so far will have been for nothing." the other warrior answered.

"Damn!" the warrior said as he sheathed his sword on his back.

"You guys got lucky, but next time you won't be!" the warrior said as he and the others suddenly disappeared in a flash of white.

"Well that was boring." Auel said as he sheathed his trident on his back across his sword. Suddenly there was a large and powerful explosion in the area behind them.

"What the hell was that?!" Sting said as everyone turned to see the explosion. Sounds of clanging and scraping metal could be heard, and they were headed towards the gang. Suddenly, Kira came flying out of the forest while smashing through trees and colliding with the ground. The subordinate came flying out from the same place and swung both of his swords down, but Kira quickly brought his sword up and blocked the attack, though the force of the attack was pushing him into the ground.

Kira began focusing his strength into his arms and released a powerful swing which knocked the subordinate into the air. Kira quickly got up and jumped towards the subordinate and swung his sword, sending a blast of ice energy towards him. The subordinate swung his sword and destroyed the blast of ice, only to see Kira was right behind it. Kira swung his sword down and nailed the subordinate right on the chest, sending him flying into the ground.

Kira opened his wings and gently floated down to the ground. The subordinate rose out of the ground without a single scratch. "Kira, there's something I want to ask you." the subordinate said.

"What?" Kira said back.

"Back during our first encounter, you asked me if I was having fun. Why ask me something like that?" the subordinate asked. Kira remained silent as everyones eyes fell on him, waiting for his answer. Purple energy surrounded Kira's body and his sword as he raised his head.

"The reason I asked you if you were having fun?" Kira said as his energy began to rise. "The reason I asked you that was because... I sure was!" Kira said as an insane and sadistic smile crept onto his lips. Kira's evil appearence struck fear into everyone, especially Stella.

"Well, back then I wasn't having fun at all. You massacred my entire team, as well as almost killed me. But that's different now. This battle we're having right now, has now become very fun for me!" the subordinate said as his armor turned crimson red. His swords were also glowing the same crimson color as his power skyrocketed as well. He suddenly disappeared from sight, leaving crimson particles at the spot he was at. Kira gasped when he sensed the subordinate right in front of him. He appeared and quickly swung his swords at Kira who brought his sword up in defense.

This did little as the force of the subordinates new strength and his powered up swords sent Kira flying backwards. Kira quickly flapped his wings and took off to the sky to regain control. When he looked down, he saw the subordinate flying towards him super fast while leaving a series of afterimages in his wake. "_What the hell is that?!_" Kira thought as he brought his sword up. He swung down, but the subordinate simply flew to the right and evaded Kira's attack with ease. Kira stopped his attack to face the subordinate, only to see he was flying all over the place with his super speed and leaving afterimages all around Kira.

Kira was super confused as to which one was the real one and which were afterimages. All the afterimages suddenly disappeared as the subordinate appeared in front of Kira. He stabbed with incredible speed at Kira's face. Kira tried to evade the strike, but he wasn't fast enough and the attack pierced into his right shoulder. Kira grunted as he quickly flew back to avoid any more damage to his shoulder. The subordinate easily caught up with him and rapidly swung his swords at Kira. Kira brought his sword up to block the constant attacks, but the force was pushing him down and causing more blood to seep from his shoulder wound.

One more strike from the subordinate sent Kira flying towards the ground very fast. The subordinate flew down after Kira with his sowrds ready to strike. "This is the end for you Kira!" the subordinate shouted in delight as he was seconds away from killing Kira. Kira's whole body felt very weak from both his wounds and his inexperience with the Seed. Kira looked down and saw much concern Stella's eyes. He could tell from how they looked that Stella was begging him not to die. While looking into her eyes, Kira remembered the promise he made to Stella.

_"Don't worry. I'll never leave your side. Never."_

"_That's right, I'll never leave your side Stella._" Kira thought as his normal smile returned to his face. A light blue aura suddenly surrounded Kira's body as he was falling. Everyone gasped at the strange energy surrounding Kira's body.

"This is the end for you Kira!" the subordinate shouted in delight as he was now seconds away from killing Kira. He quickly swung his swords down to deliver the finsihing blow, but when his swords were about to make contact, Kira's body disappeared in a light blue flash and a few light blue particles were left in the spot Kira was. "_It can't be!_" the subordinate thought in shock.

He suddenly felt a tremendous energy resonating from behind him. He turned to see Kira floating behind him while covered by a light blue version of the energy surrounding him.

"You can use that power too?!" the subordinate said in shock.

"I don't know what this power is, but I'm gonna use it to protect Stella." Kira responded as he raised his sword up. He flew towards the subordinate so fast he also left afterimages behind him.

"Don't get cocky with a power you understand nothing about!" the subordinate retorted as he also flew towards Kira with his swords ready. The two constantly clashed their swords with each others as their powers were now on an even level. Their speeds were so fast that Stella and the others had a hard time keeping up with them. The two lights that were Kita and the subordinate constantly smashed into each other many times as they tried to gain an advantage over each other, only to always result with no change in power.

"What's that light?" Luna said as she watched Kira and the subordinate fight at high speed.

"It's so powerful." Mir commented as she watched as well. Kira raised his left hand and a light blue nergy ball formed in his hand. It reshpaed itself into the form of an energy katana Kira grabbed with his left hand. Kira quickly flew towards the subordinate at swung down both of his swords. The subordinate brought his sowrds up to block, but was knocked down to the ground by the immense force of Kira's strength combined with his new ability.

The subordinate quickly rose up and flew towards Kira, swinging down one sword, but Kira moved to left and the subordinate only sliced through afterimages. Kira quickly slashed his energy sword at the subordinate and it actually left a large scratch on the left arm part of the armor. "_What?!_" the subordinate thought in shock as he saw his powerful armor scratched so easily. He was ready to attack Kira again, but got a telepathic message from a member of his team telling him that angels were approaching his location.

"Well it seems we have an unexpected interuption. You and I will battle again one day Kira! Don't forget that!" the subordinate said as he flew off at high speeds. Kira's energy blade disappeared as the light blue energy surrounding his body faded away. Kira flapped his wings to slw his descent before landing and retacting them back into him. As he turned around, Stella crashed into him with her arms wrapped around him.

"Thank goodness you're all right!" Stella said as tears streamed from her cheeks.

"Of course I am. I promised I'd never leave you." Kira responded as Stella let go of him. Kira looked up to see the others approaching them. He noticed Auel and Sting who he didn't recognize.

"Hey Stella, who are these guys?" Kira asked.

"We were about to ask the same question about you." Auel said back to Kira. Then suddenly everyone felt multiple strong spiritual pressures approaching from the opposite direction.

"We'll talk later, we've got to get out of here now!" Luna said.

"Wait, Shinn's still back there!" Kira said back. Luna handed Meyrin over to Kira as she opened her wings and flew off towards the destroyed village. "You guy's go on ahead, I'll get Shinn!" Luna said. Kira nodded as he and the others quickly ran off in the other direction.

* * *

_Read & Review_

_Your support is appreciated._


End file.
